100 oneshots to read while waiting for MoA
by brdi97
Summary: i'm taking the 100theme challenge thingie :D mostly Percabeth stuff, some other people mixed in. T because I'm a paranoid teenager.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hello! So, decided to do the 100 theme challenge! My friend asked me to do this. Do I back down from a challenge? Usually, but not this time :B I am determined to get through this! I'm hoping to make it mostly Percabeth, because of the way Riordan ended SoN and all, an I'm mad at him for that. But a few might be centered around others. ANYWAY, this is going to be the first chapter, since I'm INTRODUCING this to you guys and girls.

edit: just to help me keep track, if they aren't bolded (and say done next to the topic, obviously) I've finished that one!

*DRUM ROLL PLEASE*

_**Here's the100 Themes challenge. It is 100 oneshots about:**_

_1. Introduction-done_

_2. Love-done_

_3. Light-done_

_4. Dark-done_

_5. Seeking Solace-done_

_6. Break Away-done_

_7. Heaven-done_

_8. Innocence-done_

_**9. Drive**_

_**10. Breathe Again**_

_11. Memory-done_

_**12. Insanity**_

_13. Misfortune-done_

_14. Smile-done_

_15. Silence-done_

_**16. Questioning**_

_17. Blood-done_

_**18. Rainbow**_

_**19. Gray**_

_**20. Fortitude**_

_21. Vacation-done_

_**22. Mother Nature**_

_23. Cat-done_

_24. No Time-done_

_**25. Trouble Lurking**_

_26. Tears-done_

_27. Foreign-done_

_**28. Sorrow**_

_**29. Happiness**_

_30. Under the Rain-done_

_31. Flowers-done_

_32. Night-done_

_**33. Expectations**_

_34. Stars-done_

_**35. Hold My Hand**_

_**36. Precious Treasure**_

_37. Eyes-done_

_38. Abandoned-done_

_39. Dreams-done_

_**40. Rated**_

_**41. Teamwork**_

_**42. Standing Still**_

_43. Dying-done_

_44. Two Roads-done_

_**45. Illusion**_

_46. Family-done_

_**47. Creation**_

_**48. Childhood**_

_**49. Stripes**_

_50. Breaking the Rules-done_

_51. Sport-done_

_**52. Deep in Thought**_

_**53. Keeping a Secret**_

_**54. Tower**_

_**55. Waiting**_

_56. Danger Ahead-done_

_**57. Sacrifice**_

_**58. Kick in the Head**_

_**59. No Way Out**_

_60. Rejection-done_

_**61. Fairy Tale**_

_**62. Magic**_

_**63. Do Not Disturb**_

_**64. Multitasking**_

_**65. Horror**_

_66. Traps-done_

_**67. Playing the Melody**_

_**68. Hero**_

_69. Annoyance-done_

_**70. 67%**_

_**71. Obsession**_

_**72. Mischief Managed**_

_**73. I Can't**_

_74. Are You Challenging Me?-done_

_**75. Mirror**_

_**76. Broken Pieces**_

_**77. Test**_

_**78. Drink**_

_**79. Starvation**_

_**80. Words**_

_**81. Pen and Paper**_

_**82. Can You Hear Me?**_

_**83. Heal**_

_**84. Out Cold**_

_85. Spiral-done_

_**86. Seeing Red**_

_**87. Food**_

_**88. Pain**_

_**89. Through the Fire**_

_**90. Triangle**_

_91. Drowning-done_

_**92. All That I Have**_

_**93. Give Up**_

_**94. Last Hope**_

_**95. Advertisement**_

_**96. In the Storm**_

_97. Safety First-done_

_98. Puzzle-done_

_**99. Solitude**_

_100. Relaxation-done_

So, yay! Ready to spam you all w/ some Percabeth love, because I miss them :C


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**Ello! haha! Probably the easiest theme for Percy and Annabeth: love C:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**EDIT: This version has been edited, as of 7/24/12. Just fixing a few mistakes, adjusting any part I don't like.**

**2. Love**

Annabeth woke to the sounds of light snoring beside her. Trying not to startle him, she looked over her shoulder to where Percy rested, one arm carelessly draped around her waist, the other was currently being used as a pillow for Annabeth.

Looking at him now, Annabeth wondered why she'd _ever _thought of Percy as scrawny and weak. Somehow, even with a terrible bed head, he radiated power, and that was hard to do. Sometimes Annabeth questioned whether or not the gods really _didn't_ give him godly abilities. Especially in the good-looks department. Not that she'd _ever_ tell Seaweed Brain this, of course. His head would just get bigger, and it was already about to explode.

Slowly, slowly, Annabeth untangled herself fromm Percy's grasp and looked in the mirror next to her bed. They were on the _Argo II_, in Annabeth's room, thanks to the terribly unfortunate problem that there weren't enough rooms for all of the campers from the two camps, causing Annabeth and Percy to bunk together. Not that she was complaining, the couple was more than willing to comply.

Annabeth grimaced at her reflection. Her hair was probably messier than Percy's. Thankful that he didn't see her like this, she brushed through the curls as fast as she could with her fingers, knowing from experience that a brush would just make it more frizzy.

Looking at the blonde spirals of hair, Annabeth couldn't help but think of last night, when her curly hair looked more like a princess's and less like Medusa's. She remembered Percy slowly twisting her hair through his fingers, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is it?" Annabeth had asked, turning to look back at him. Percy had been leaning against the headrest, with Annabeth leaning on Percy's chest. It was probably 1 o'clock in the morning, and most people on the ship were asleep, save a few walking above them on deck. Percy and Annabeth had stayed up to talk and catch up a bit.

Percy let out a big sigh. "I know you're going to think this is so un-Percy like, but I've been thinking."

She smiled and gasped. "What is this? Has Seaweed Brain learned how to use that thing that's been collecting dust in his head for years?" It was fun to tease him, but her comments weren't always true. He had his moments where he almost seemed smarter than Annabeth. Almost.

"Ha ha. Really funny, I'll put you in to be nominated 'Funniest Girl of the Year'. But, seriously, Annabeth, I want to talk to you." He said it with something much deeper in his voice that Annabeth turned her whole torso to face him.

"What's wrong, Percy?" She admited to herself that she'd been afraid that he was going to leave her, break up with her, something that took him out of her life.

"When you think about the future, what do you see?" His green eyes were so intense that Annabeth shivered, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

She took a minute to pretend to think. But Annabeth, as usual, already knew the answer.

"I see you, Seaweed Brain."

She could feel his smile when he kissed her, and then, just the softest whisper, he said, "I love you, Annabeth Chase."

And now, looking at Percy with his crazy bed head, his feet just barely hanging off the edge of the bed, and his fingers twitching like they were wanting to hold her, Annabeth walked over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Annabeth?" He asked groggily when they stopped.

"I love you, too, Percy."

**Cheeeeesaay! But hey, that's okay this time because it's love, right? Probably not :B please don't kill me! Hopefully not all these themes will be cheesey.**

**But was it okay? Was I somewhat in-character? DO YOU want to kill me? Tell me by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Light

**numero 3: light I admit this one was harder than I thought, trying to get an idea :/ maybe you'll like this chapter :D**

**3. Light**

The sun came up, as it always did, right on time. Percy watched it rise, the ADHD part of his brain wondering how Apollo made the sun come up every morning at the same time without fail. Personally, Percy thought it was a pretty lame job, but it was better than some of the other choices.

Every morning since they'd started going out, he and Annabeth had watched the sun rise up over the hills, illuminating the strawberry fields and cabins and the lake. Percy and Annabeth had decided that, after the war and all they'd seen, they were still young, and could- would- die young. So, every morning, before anyone else was up, they'd watch the sun come up. It kind of sucked at first, in Percy's mind, having to get up early, but he didn't want to slack off on a promise to Annabeth, and he also got to spend more time with her, so Percy no longer minded.

It was cold out, snow on the ground. Chiron thought it would be nice to have a few snowball fights for once, so he allowed the snow to drift through the valley. The snow would be gone soon with that light though.

Right now they both sat at the dock, their feet dangling off the edge. Percy's toes just barely touched the water, while Annabeth's couldn't quite reach.

Annabeth wore her camp t-shirt, regular blue jeans torn off at the knees due to a recent quest in which she had torn off part of her jeans to save Grover by tying up a giant Cyclops, and a pair of flip flops that had the faded words _San Francisco_ on them, gotten on her last visit to California when she and Percy had visited her father, and both had to witness the terribly embarrassing "talk" having to do with the two of them as a couple and where Percy had really better not stick anything. Percy really hoped he never went through anything like that again.

As Annabeth went on about the structures of a building, and how they held the whole building together, blah, blah, Percy slowly raised a small amount of water out of the lake and shaped it to look like a spear, pointed at the back of Annabeth's head, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"I mean, come on, how's a building going to _stand_ without-" When the water hit her head, she was startled so much that she slipped and fell into the lake. Percy would've laughed a lot longer if She hadn't taken his ankle and pulled him in, too.

Under the water, the Sun's light shone on Annabeth like a spotlight. Her eyes looked fierce, but she had a kind of playful grin. Percy smiled back at her and quickly made a bubble surrounding them so she wouldn't drown.

"Just like old times, huh?" Percy laughed again when Annabeth blushed.

"Jerk." She laughed and pushed his chest, her cheeks turning a pinkish color, obviously remembering their first underwater kiss. It seemed so long ago, but, really, nothing had changed.

After the _new_ best underwater kiss, Both of the teenagers decided to go back to the dock before other campers got up and saw them there.

The sun was warm on Percy's face, and he knew that it was worth getting up so freaking early for this. Annabeth picked up his hand and started playing with Percy's fingers.

"So, Percy…" Annabeth started. Percy got a clench in his stomach when he saw the gleam in her gray eyes. A plan to get back at him was already brewing in her evil head.

"Yeah, Wise Girl?" Percy asked innocently, not letting on that he knew that she was planning something.

"If I were to tell you that I know a way to buy you a car, what would you say?"

"Seriously? That awesome Annabeth!" Percy hugged hug, all thoughts of evil schemes gone. Ever since Blackjack had landed on his step-dad's prius, Percy hadn't driven. "Wait, what kind of car is-"

That was all he got out before a shovel-load of snow hit Percy in the back.

Annabeth giggled so bad she almost fell back into the water.

Percy looked behind him. Grover was sitting there with a shovel.

"Aw c'mon man! Why couldn't you have thrown it at _her?_ Is there some kind of best-friend code or something?"

Grover bleated. "I can't hit a girl, Percy, besides, no rules when there's a war going on."

Both Annabeth and Percy joined up with Grover, the Ares cabin, and the Athena cabin against the rest of the camp.

Eventually, though, the sun's light became too much for the snow and the snowball fight ended.

But Percy and Annabeth would watch the sunrise tomorrow.

**Meh. I was out of ideas. :P**

**Please review, fav, etc. whateva!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark

**Okay, I just to say thank you guys SO MUCH for the favs, reviews, SA, and all that stuff! I woke up this morning and checked my email, and my first thought was "Woah, someone's been updating their FF story." Haha, I wasn't expecting them to all be favorites and such, so thank you!**

**Anyway, on with the story! It is : Dark dun dun dun!**

**BTW this is set during the 4****th**** book, right before Percy's thrown onto Calypso's island!**

**4. Dark**

The moment Percy cried in pain, Annabeth's heart shattered.

How could she have _left_ him? Why did he stay back there with those monsters? For _her? _Or did Percy just want to be the hero again?  
>No, Annabeth thought quickly. He's Percy, it's not his fault he's the hero.<p>

While she ran through the Labyrinth, away from Percy, Annabeth couldn't get the image of kissing Percy out of her brain. It had felt _so good, _better than Annabeth wanted to confess_._ Tears were in her eyes. If he died, they'd never kiss again, never hug, never share a quest again.

Going into the Labyrinth would be their last quest together.

But this was _Percy Jackson_. He had already been through so much, they both had. He couldn't die; it wasn't possible.

Lost in thought, Annabeth didn't realize Percy's screams had stopped. Did he stop, or was she just too far away to hear him?

She couldn't even think another sentence before everything exploded behind her, her back suddenly on fire. Shortly after, the walls of the corridor Annabeth had been running down began to shake, the ceiling collapsing, and she ran faster, hoping against hope that Percy wasn't part of the explosion.

But Annabeth's foot caught on a piece of debris and she fell.

That was when everything went dark.

The next time Annabeth awoke, she was not looking into those gorgeous green eyes she loved. Instead, she was looking at a bushy-haired boy with brown eyes that Annabeth also loved, but not the way she adored the green ones. Annabeth was sitting in a hospital bed, the kind at the camp, while Grover was nervously chewing at the chair arm he was sitting in.

"Annabeth!" Grover's eyes widened when he saw her open eyes. He hugged her, and Annabeth could smell strawberries on him. She winced when Grover's arm hit a sore spot on her arm. "Uh, sorry." He pulled back.

"No, it's okay, Grover. I- what happened to…" She couldn't even ask the question, the one that she had a bad feeling of the answer. They were alone in the hospital wing, and, no matter how long she'd been out, Percy _had _to have been hurt. Unless…

Grover just shook his head. He knew who she meant. "We tried Annabeth. I'm so sorry. Half the camp wanted to look for you guys. Chiron didn't think it was safe, but we went anyway. We found you next to a bunch of rubble, but… we couldn't find Percy. And, with the mountain exploding and all…" Grover couldn't finish the sentence either.

"How long have I been out?" She asked dully to distract herself. It didn't matter. Percy was… gone, even if no one would say it. Annabeth had a feeling several dark days were coming her way, full of mourning and sorrow.

"Um, almost two weeks." Annabeth's eyes widened. "You've been in a bit of a coma. For a scary moment we thought you wouldn't make it either. But, well, here you are, just in time."

"For what?" Annabeth asked. She was the only one of the two to make it back. He wasn't coming back. Tears rushed up and silently fell over.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. P-Percy's funeral is today." He sniffled and wiped his nose. Grover looked pretty nervous when Annabeth turned her gray eyes on him.

"But they haven't found a body! They can't do that!" She was shouting, angry at the darkness in her heart, the darkness that showed up when she realized Percy was gone. Annabeth hated to admit it to herself, but she loved Percy. So much, maybe even more than Luke right now. So many questions formed in her head, but only a few really stood out. How could they just _assume_ he was…dead? Why didn't she tell Percy that she loved him before…? Gods, she was so stupid.

"Annabeth," Grover started. "It's been two weeks. That explosion…. It's not possible."

She sighed. "When? When is it?"

Grover looked over at the bland clock on the wall above the door. "Umm… an hour."

The darkness inside her cheered. In an hour, Percy's shroud would be burned and all of Annabeth's heart would die with it. The black, gaping nothingness would overtake her.

"Okay," Annabeth said, calmer than she thought possible. "Can… can I say a few words at the funeral?" She looked at Grover hopefully.

"Of course, Annabeth." He hugged her one last time and left the room. He came back shortly with a new pair of clothes. "Ah, no offense, but you might want to take a shower first."

Annabeth choked out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess so."

As the tears fell down her cheeks, Annabeth decided that today was a dark day, and nobody should be happy or laugh. It felt somehow wrong. All the colors in the world were gone in Annabeth's eyes, replaced by shades of dark gray.

**I couldn't figure out how to end this, since I wanted it to be kind of sad, so if we remember WAYYYYY back at this part of the series, Percy comes back during the funeral, which would end this on a happy thought. Which, dark and happy don't mix. Unless you're evil, I guess. That's why I didn't actually write the scene of the funeral.**

**So yea, left it there. :B**

**I TRIED to make this a little longer, still not quite where I want it :C I wrote like 3 or 4 pages on Word D:**


	5. Chapter 5: Seeking Solace

**Hello! Once again, I want to thank everyone who faved or review or SA or whatever! It seriously makes my day when I get those 3**

**Anyway, for this challenge, I've actually had this idea in my head for awhile, definitely before SoN (which my parents gave me early for my birthday, which is next week! ahhh! ) was even out. SO IF YOU HAVE READ SoN, rewind your brain and pretend that none of it happened yet! Well, okay SOME of it happened, like the quest, but otherwise, you just imagined it.**

**Onto the topic: Seeking Solace**

**5. Seeking Solace**

Annabeth couldn't believe they were finally here, at Camp Jupiter. It had taken months, years really, and all Annabeth wanted to do was go get Percy, bring him back to Camp Half-Blood, and live like nothing had happened, like he hadn't been gone for eight months and she hadn't been searching frantically everywhere.

But, unfortunately, it wasn't that easy.

Now both Percy and Annabeth were going to have to go to Rome and venture along on_ another_ great quest. That is, if the Romans don't kill everyone on _the Argo II_ first. Hopefully Percy had gotten the message that Leo had sent him.

Annabeth might've kissed Leo when he'd finished building the ship if:

He wasn't annoying

She didn't love Percy

So instead she'd said a simple "Thank you." A rare choice of words from Annabeth, especially to Leo, who kept making Peter Pan jokes and references about the ship they were on and the ship in the animated movie, which had really been getting on her last nerves. Maybe if Percy wasn't gone, and Annabeth wasn't more stressed than ever, she might've been kinder to Leo. After all, it was mostly thanks to him that she was here right now.

Finally, Leo started to tilt the ship downward, leading the ship towards a wide open field, possibly used for training or war games. Even from this height, Annabeth could make out little shapes running to the clearing. Maybe 150-200 kids were there, a far larger amount than Camp Half-Blood's 50 campers.

"This should be fun." Piper murmured. She was leaning against the railing next to Annabeth, looking down at the people who might possibly try to kill them. She had noticed the number of people at Camp Jupiter compared to all of the campers on_ the_ _Argo II_, also.

Annabeth and Piper had actually become close friends while on the ship. They both had a certain disliking to the Romans already. Annabeth because they'd taken Percy (she knew it wasn't them personally, but, well, Annabeth couldn't exactly blame the gods for it, so she needed to blame someone) and Piper didn't like them because they were Jason's old family, his real first family. He's probably dated girls that were down there. Probably lots of girl, considering his looks. **(This line sounds really familiar, is it in a book? Or am I just crazy?)**

"Percy's down there." Annabeth whispered back to Piper, as though she had only just now realized Percy was waiting for her. Suddenly Annabeth wanted more than anything to be in his arms. She wanted Percy to comfort her, tell her he remembered, that everything was okay. Annabeth was seeking solace, something she'd been longing for months now, something only Percy could give her.

When the Argo II landed on the grassy field, Annabeth ran to the pull-out ramp on the side of the ship and pulled it out. She was determined to see Percy before anyone else.

Everyone else got in line behind Annabeth. Jason came up next to her and asked. "You ready to see him?"

"Not at all." Annabeth replied. And they led the campers to where the Romans waited.

The first thing Annabeth noticed was the girl in the lead. She had dark eyes and long black hair. The girl also had a purple toga on with a cloak over that. Annabeth dimly recalled Jason telling everyone that Praetors wore purple togas and cloaks. He'd also said that Reyna was a Praetor.

The second thing she noticed was that Percy wasn't in the crowd, and Annabeth had a scary thought. _What if we were wrong? What if Percy_ wasn't_ at this camp?_ Her heart ached at this.

Then she saw him. He was standing a little off to the side, with a girl and a boy next to him. The girl had curly brown hair and golden eyes. She was pretty, but Annabeth could tell that she was young, maybe 13 or 14. The guy on Percy's right was a lot stockier than those around him. He looked like he had Asian blood in him, which somehow surprised Annabeth. He had kind eyes, yet he was built like a wrestler.

When Annabeth's eyes finally fell on Percy, she felt a tug in her stomach. The longing she had been feeling was right there. This was the moment. _Please remember me, Percy. _

Was Annabeth imagining things, or was Percy smiling at her? And she suddenly knew he remembered her.

They had only seen each other for a few seconds, but it felt like years. Already, Annabeth was memorizing everything about him, his face, the way his eyes crinkled slightly when he smiled, the almost invisible dimple that formed on the left side of his face, everything.

At some point, Annabeth realized what Percy was wearing. It had been eight months since they last saw each other, and the first thing Annabeth could think to say was:

"Woah, Seaweed Brain, what's with the bed sheets and cape?"

The young girl next to him almost cracked a smile, and Percy blushed. Before he could say anything, Annabeth tackled him, wrapping her arms around him. Percy hesitantly put his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered into his shoulder. He'd grown a few more inches since they'd last been together, and that somehow made her want to cry, thinking that she'd missed much more of Percy's life than eight months. But, while she cried, Percy held her, comforted Annabeth, and she knew things would get better, they'd be okay.

**GAH! This chapter took WAY longer then I planned, I'm so sorry! I've been pretty sick these past few days, even stayed home from school (which means buttload of homework on Monday! Yaaay) so yeah, sorry guys :C hope you liked this chapter though! Please review, SA, fav, whateva! And thank you to everyone who has already SA, reviewed, etc!**


	6. Chapter 6: Break Away

**Ello again! My first time centering a chapter around someone other than Percy or Annabeth! Whooo! Wow, I bet you guys are tired of those two :/ anyway, this time it's: dadadunda! Hazel! **

**This is a kind of alternate version of her story. C:**

**The theme is: Break Away! I can't get that Kelly Clarkson song out of my head now D: I also just heard it on the radio, a sign that I should finish writing this chapter :/ PROCRASINATION is such a lovely thing **

**6. Break Away**

As soon as Hazel walked through the door, she could smell the faint brush of alcohol in the air.

On bad nights, Hazel's mother drank. On really bad nights, she drank_ and_ smoked.

Thankfully, her mother wasn't smoking. If Hazel could just go quietly to her room, maybe her mother wouldn't start yelling.

But Hazel only got a few more steps toward the stairs when she heard her mother say, "Hazel."

It sounded calm enough, but Hazel knew her mom. There was a slight disapproving tone to it that would go along perfectly with a glare. But Queen Marie's face was expressionless, the only thing that said that she was upset was the tightness in her eyes, the bottle in her hand. She was sitting in a chair with a thousand robes draped over it. Hazel didn't even know what the chair's true color was. The only light on in the room was a lamp against the wall.

"Mother, I-"

"Don't." She held up a hand to silence Hazel. "Don't give me some excuse about why you weren't home on time. I bet I can guess why. Was it because you're teacher wanted to talk to you after school? Or maybe you wanted to help an old lady get her groceries to her house for her? Or something else that took _hours_ to do?"

" No, Queen Marie, I just… I just had to do an errand for one of my friends." Hazel winced. It was an obvious lie, and her mother knew it. Hazel didn't have any friends. But she couldn't tell her mother that she was late because of Sammy. Hazel's mother would_ hate_ Sammy. Hazel didn't have to be a tarot card reader to know that Marie would ruin the last good thing in her life in she knew about him.

For a brief moment, Hazel envisioned a life without worry of her mother, a life in which she could be with Sammy. Hazel envied those with two loving parents, or even just one. It truly wasn't fair, in Hazel's mind, that she had _two_ unloving parents. At least her mother stayed, though. Hazel didn't even know her father. At one point, though, Hazel remembered when her mother was as kind and gentle as someone's best friend. And now, looking at the bottle in Queen Marie's hand and the cigarette buds next to her chair from a few nights ago, Hazel wondered what happened to her mother.

"Right." The calm façade was dropping from Queen Marie's face like the mask it was. "Now I want you to tell me the truth, Hazel."

She sighed. This is what she'd wanted to avoid. The anger rarely shown to anyone by Hazel rushed into her like a tidal wave.

"What do you want me to say, mother? That I was out so late because I can't stand to be in this house? That every time I look at you, I feel _pity?_ You just sit and mope and drink all of your problems away! What kind of mother-" And Queen Marie slapped Hazel so hard she saw stars. Hazel, shocked, stepped back and bumped into the only light on in the room, the lamp. It shattered against the hard floor, and everything went dark.

Before her mother could do anything, Hazel ran up the stairs, threw open her bedroom door and turned on the light. Hazel had been waiting for a time to flee from this house, this city. Hazel couldn't take it anymore. She figured now was a better time than ever to leave. Already packed under her bed were two small duffel bags and a picture of Sammy she'd taken a few days ago, after she'd made the decision to leave. Sammy. She'd miss him more than anything. The one kiss they'd shared burned on her lips. Hazel's biggest regret was leaving him without saying goodbye. Would he even remember her in a few years? Or care that she left?

While she pulled the bags from under her bed, one full of clothes, etc. the other full of food, Hazel considered where to go. She couldn't stay in this town, she had to break away from this place. But where?

California, she thought. Something about that place had always been amazing to Hazel. She'd dreamed of going there when she was younger, and it seemed like the perfect place to go for some reason.

Hazel ran back down the stairs to get a map she'd hidden in the kitchen, a place her mother rarely went after going out to eat all of the time. But, while going down the last step, a chunk of gold lifted up and connected with Hazel's foot. She fell, face-first, onto the hard wood floor. It was still dark, and Hazel felt blindly for the banister. Instead, her hand fell on a silky material that only her mother wore.

"Get up, Hazel!" Queen Marie screeched. "What are you doing?" She flipped on the hallway light switch and stared down at Hazel.

"I'm leaving this place, Marie! I _hate it here!"_

And Queen Marie just laughed, not even mad at the fact that Hazel hadn't called her Queen Marie. "And where will you go?"

_Yeah, right, like I'm going to tell_ you. Hazel thought.

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter." Hazel lifted herself up and ran to the kitchen, her mother staring after her with shock, an uncommon look for Queen Marie.

Hazel stood on her toes to get to the top shelf, one neither of them ever used. She pulled out the map, put it under her arm, and went back to the stairs. There, her mother was looking at the gold Hazel had tripped on with hatred.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Queen Marie screamed. "You and that _stupid curse."_

"You mean the one that got you money? Please, Queen Marie, you wouldn't have made it long without those jewels." Even if it did blow up in her face later.

Queen Marie looked up from the gold and stared at Hazel. "Get out." She said quietly, then screamed it, louder than Hazel had ever heard anyone yell. Surely the neighbors could hear that.

Hazel ran past her mother and up the stairs. She grabbed the duffel bags, stuffed the map in the clothes bag, and ran for the door of their house. While doing this, Hazel wondered if she was kicked out or ran away. _But running away means someone's missing you, _she thought.

California, Hazel thought with longing. She hoped there was something special there. It was going to be a long trip, especially on foot.

But at least Hazel Levesque was finally going to break away from this place.

**I've always thought Hazel was great, and I wanted to do my own spin on her story background, and I figured break away was a good theme for her!**

**Anyway, hope you liked this! Please review and all that great stuff!**

**p.s.~ haha, had a funny thing happen to me the other day, and I thought some FF people might like this. So me and my friends were talking about people who could be demigods and all, joking around, and someone said: Brandi, your dad could be a demigod! And I was like sure! He's dyslexic and ADHD. And then a new thought occurred to me: I never met his dad before or seen pictures or anything and he's still alive! So yea, my dad is totally a demigod :P ( he'd be a son of Ares/Mars, I just know it) any of you guys know anyone who could be a demigod?**


	7. Chapter 7: Heaven

**Hellooooo! Got nothing to say, so…. Theme is heaven C: agggghhh kinda lame chapter :C**

**Haha, the 7****TH**** theme is Heaven! Like, SEVENTH HEAVEN! I watched that show all the time :B god, I'm probably the only one who watched it xD now I feel stupid**

**ANYWAY.**

**7. Heaven**

Annabeth knew she was in heaven when Percy kissed her.

It was a tender kiss. I was sweet and tasted like chocolate and saltwater, an oddly nice combination. But, then again, she was biased. Annabeth lived for the kisses Percy gave her.

They were at their apartment, the one Percy and Annabeth shared. They'd moved in together when they both turned eighteen. Percy worked long hours at a surf shop (he'd been talking with Chiron about becoming the sword -fighting trainer at camp, though) and Annabeth was a waitress at a local restraunt. They both went to college, however, with different classes, so they hardly ever saw each other. Annabeth spent any time out of her crazy schedule to spend with Percy.

Percy leaned back on the couch they'd been sitting on, stretched out, and smiled tiredly at her. Annabeth felt a smile creep up on her face as well. Only Percy could do that, just smile and make her grin as well.

Annabeth was draped over Percy's body, him somehow shirtless. Funny, she couldn't remember taking it off him while they'd been kissing. Oh well. She didn't mind. They'd had their shirts off in front of each other for years now. Actually, it was Percy's 20th Birthday, and their 4-year anniversary. 4 years of endless love, the best years of Annabeth's life. She was certain Percy would someday ask "the question" the one that required a ring and love and forever together. When, Annabeth didn't really care, as long as they were together. He could get up the courage when they were 50 (though that was a long time to get up your courage in Annabeth's opinion) or he could pop the question right now.

Percy kissed Annabeth lightly on the nose. "What are you scheming, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth giggled. "Nothing. Just… thinking."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course. Well, I'll have you know, I've been thinking, too."

"A dangerous thing, really."

"Coming from you, that's rich." He grinned at her, and Annabeth smiled back.

"Why do you like me?"

"Need a boost of self-esteem?"

"I'm serious." **(Wow, does Percy say that in ALL of my stories? Moving along, sorry..)**

She sighed. "Well, first, I love you. Second… well, you're cute." Hot, really, Annabeth thought, but wasn't going to say. "And funny, charming, a little cool, I'll admit. Hmm…" She looked him up and down. " I guess I'll add smart to the list."

Percy rolled his eyes, playfully poking her in the stomach.

"And what about me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth batted her eyelashes, trying to look angelic. "Why do you love me?"

"Ummm…" Percy pretended to think. "Sorry, can't think of anything." He shrugged, then laughed when Annabeth hit him. "Okay, okay. You're beautiful, you're smart, obviously. You're not afraid to tell someone what you're feeling or thinking. You don't take the easy way out of things."

That was when Annabeth knew she was in heaven. It was so obvious that Percy loved her. His eyes were shining with affection for Annabeth. She gently kissed him, interrupting whatever he'd been about to say.

"I don't have to go on if you don't want me to." Percy said.

They kissed and held each other for a while longer, until Percy sat up, Annabeth sitting next to him. He was playing with her curly hair, not meeting her eyes, when he suddenly mumbled, "I want you to marry me."

Annabeth stared at Percy. "Um, what?" It was a little weird that on the same day he proposes to her, she was thinking about it earlier. Gods, was she turning into an oracle or something?

He stopped playing with her hair and looked her in the eye. "I want you, Annabeth Chase, to marry me." Percy was blushing badly, and Annabeth slowly took his hand and squeezed it.

"I, Annabeth Chase, will marry you, Percy Jackson." Percy's eyes got really big, and he laughed and picked Annabeth up and spun her around the room. Annabeth found herself laughing and crying so badly, Percy put her down and set her on his lap, him gently rocking her back and forth.

"Shh. It's okay."

"I'm j-just s-so happy!" Great. Now she was hiccupping _and_ crying.

Percy pulled out a velvet box. "Do you want to see the ring?"

Annabeth gasped. "Open it!"

Inside was a pearl. Not a small pearl, either, the biggest pearl Annabeth had ever seen put into a ring. She gasped again. "Seaweed Brain…"

The pearl sat inside an intricate maze of silver that dimly reminded Annabeth of the Labyrinth, where she and Percy had their first kiss. And, when Annabeth placed the ring on her finger, the silver swirls turned on her finger.

Annabeth examined the ring for a few minutes, then looked at Percy's smiling face. "Stumped ya, huh?"

"How…"

"Well, it wasn't easy. I had to go through twenty satyrs and forty nymphs just to first the right person to do this. They said some ancient, important-sounding stuff, the ring glowed, and here we are. So what do you think?" The last part was said so seriously that Annabeth looked into those sea-green eyes for the millionth time.

She looked back down at the ring. "I can't take this, Percy."

"What? Why?" His eyebrow scrunched together, making him look even more adorable.

"It's _too_ perfect, Percy. I've never wanted anything super amazing, and I think you know that." She looked at Percy and knew that he did. "I want to build amazing things, sure, but something like_ this"-_ she shook her head-" I just can't take it. I'm so sorry that you went through all this trouble, seaweed brain."

Percy just stared at her. "So… do you still want to marry me?"

Annabeth laughed, then tackled him onto the couch. Lying on top of him, she whispered in his ear, " Well, duh, Seaweed Brain."

**Hope you enjoyed. SORRY THIS IS LATE. Ihad a S.S. project due (just wrote an essay, not fun.) and I've been grounded all week (well, actually I'm still grounded but HAD to write this for you guys C: but shhh don't tell anyone) so I'm sorry, guys. It might be a while before I post another chapter too, IDK.**

**But please review, SA, etc! again, hope you liked!**


	8. Chapter 11: Memories

**Hi guys! Sorry for the lateness of updates, been studying for midterms and writing essays for my English and History teacher :/**

**Oh, my internet is being weird, and it won't let me reply to reviews. So, if you reviewed to me, THANK YOU SO FREAKIN' MUCH. Seriously, I love you guys! I'm going to try and get it fixed, but until then, sorry :C**

**And a heads up: screw the list. I'm going to do this challenge in any order I want :B so please don't review saying I'm out of order. I know.**

**This takes place AFTER the Heroes of Olympus series thing, after the big quest and all C:**

**11. Memories**

"Are you ready?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Not really." He gave her a smile, and knocked on his mother's apartment door for the first time in almost a year. When you're being kidnapped, questing, and destroying Mother Earth, you don't really have the time to say hello to your mom.

Percy was nervous as to how his mother would react to seeing him again. Would she cry, scream, slap him, jump with joy? Percy was hoping it was that last one.

As soon as his mom opened the door, Percy knew she was a mess. The first thing he saw was her face, dark circles under her eyes, hollow looking cheeks, like she hadn't been eating. Percy's mom looked about 10 years older than she really was. Her eyes swept over the two teens at her door, not recognizing Percy at all. _Have I changed that much?_ Percy thought. His hair was a little shorter since he got it cut, but that was it.

"Annabeth!" Sally smiled tiredly."Is there any news about-" Then she really looked at Percy, and she gasped. "Percy!"

The hug could compete with Tyson's on the crushing factor, but Percy didn't care. He wrapped his arms around his mother. He felt her sigh with relief.

Then, eventually, she let go. They smiled at each other."I'm so happy you're back Percy, but, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Percy's grin faded. _Here comes the lecture on how I shouldn't of let Hera kidnap me._ "For weeks I've been calling Chiron, asking about you! He didn't know everything, but what he told me was pretty crazy. And _another quest?_ You know how dangerous those are, Percy! What if you'd been hurt? Do you know what that would've done to me?" On and on it went. Percy zoned out a few times, just listening to his mother's voice.

After about five minutes, Percy heard her say, "But I'm glad you're safe." which usually ended the lectures.

"Well," Annabeth said. Percy had forgotten she was there, even though she was holding his hand. "Why don't we go inside? I'm sure the neighbors are tired of hearing all the yelling."

Sally smiled and nodded "Of course. There's a blue cake on the counter if you want any, and some chicken if you two haven't eaten dinner yet."

Percy's stomach rumbled with the thought. He sprinted into the apartment, remembering where the kitchen was.

The house was only slightly different than Percy's last visit. Now Paul's stuff was there, too. Percy had assumed they'd already moved in together while he was gone, but it was still weird seeing his stuff in Percy's house.

"Where's Paul?" he heard Annabeth ask.

"Oh, he had to work a double shift at Aldi's."**~A.N.- Aldi's is this grocery store in Tennessee near my house. My friend challenged me to put it in a FF of mine (a challenge within a challenge :D) ~.** Then, directed at Percy, "He got another job while you were… away."

"He's not a History teacher anymore?" Percy asked, but his mouth was full of food, so it sounded more like "fees noh uh fishoory teafher nymore" But, luckily, Percy's mom knew him enough to know what he was saying. Annabeth just shook her head, like she couldn't believe that she loved him so much, even though he did stupid stuff.

"He is, he's just… taking some time off." Something in her voice was off, and Percy looked up at his mom.

Percy swallowed. "Mom… is something wrong?"

"I've really missed you, sweetheart." Percy hugged her, but he didn't miss the changing subject on her part.

After some catching up and storytelling, Annabeth decided to head back to camp.

"Oh," Sally's face fell. "You can stay here, Annabeth, I don't mind. You can have Percy's bed, and he'll take the couch." Had it been any other guest, and Percy would've objected, but he didn't mind sleeping on a couch for Annabeth.

"Oh, I really can't, Mrs. Jackson. I promised Chiron I'd inspect the cabins in the morning, and it'll be easier this way." She smiled at Percy. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, though, I swear."

Percy knew his mom knew that they were dating, but it felt weird just thinking about kissing Annabeth in front of her. So, instead Percy just waved at Annabeth. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

After a few more minutes of talking with his mom, Percy remembered everything about her. She was the best person in the world, with a lot of bad luck. Seriously, life wasn't fair. The best people have the worst things happening in their lives. Percy supposed having your 16-year-old son being kidnapped by a goddess and being away for almost a year would go on that list.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"What?" She'd been talking about Percy's room, which occupied a few of Paul's thing, and that he could still sleep there if he wanted to. Percy's sudden apology surprised her.

"For leaving. For not coming back right away, going on that quest. You have too many sucky things happen to you, it's not fair."

"Oh, honey, I don't blame you. That quest saved the world. I guess I'm not mad about you going on the quest, doing what was right, it's just… I missed you, Percy. This took a year, but it felt like a million years. And you're a hero, so I know you had to do this. I'm more proud of you than anyone else in the world, Percy."

"But it wasn't right!" Percy stood up. "My memories were gone for no reason. I could've saved Camp Jupiter with my memories still there. And you," Percy gestured to his mother, "you shouldn't have had to go through what you did, not knowing whether I was safe or not. _That's _not right." He didn't realize how bitter and angry his voice sounded until that last sentence. "I'm sorry," Percy said, much gentler.

They hugged each other, both needing to know that the other was okay.

Sally laughed. "When did you get so smart? And start taking care of me?"

Percy smiled. "I feel so old."

"Now you know how I feel." She suddenly looked like she was ready to pass out from sleep deprivation. Percy caught her elbow to steady his mom.

"We should both go to sleep. Rest up for tomorrow. Annabeth hates inspecting cabins, so I'm sure she'll be on the warpath when she gets here."

After making sure his mom was okay, Percy went to his own room. Everything was in the same place, but it felt like someone had painted over everything in it. Percy sighed. When would he get all of his memories back? Sure, Percy got the important ones back, and he was grateful for them. But the little things, like what was hidden under his bed, and when he'd put them there, was still muddy to him.

_I'll get them back,_ he thought tiredly. _If it's the last thing I do, I'll get my memories back._

And Percy fell onto his old bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and all that wonderful stuff C:**

**~SPOILER FOR THE OUTSIDERS~**

**Read the outsiders a few weeks ago in my English class, LOVED IT. Watched MOST of the movie in English class, got to the part where Johnny dies. Teacher says we're not gonna finish it. FAIL. SO, got smart and rented it at the library C: mad at English teacher right now ( when you watch a movie in school, you should finish it :C) anyway. Ranting. Sorry. **


	9. Chapter 13: Misfortune

**Ugh, so tired of writing, in English we're doing timed essays, not very fun**

**Shoutout to ****omgitsablueberrymuffin****, whose birthday is tomorrow! Happy Birthday! Wrote this as a little B-day present to them C: Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review and all that :D**

**Whoo! Hazel!**

**13. Misfortune**

Just as Hazel was coming in from her "walk" around town, a woman ran out of the apartment building screaming.

_At least it's just Quinn,_ Hazel thought. _Not any of the _good _customers._

It happened all the time, especially recently. Customers would come in Queen Marie's office, talk about their futures, and suddenly there would be a scream or shouting or something that told Hazel that the customer wasn't coming back.

Maybe it was just a feeling but she was starting to wonder if the occurrences had to do with her valuable stones and gold pieces. After all, up until Hazel's little…gift, there was rarely anyone walking out of Queen Marie's shop. The only problem was that not enough people were coming.

Hazel hesitantly stepped into her mother's "office" which was currently being occupied by Queen Marie and Quinn's younger sister. The lady was blonde like her sister, but you would never guess that she was younger. This lady wore rags for clothing, with deep blue circles under her baggy eyes. She was only about forty, but her face said fifty or sixty. Her sister was just forty-five, and looked far younger. Hazel had forgotten what this woman's name was, so she referred to her as "The Bag Lady" because she was too scared to ask the woman her real name. There was a look in The Bag Lady's eye that told you to stay away from her.

Right now, the customer Queen Marie was dealing with was crazy. When Hazel walked in, The Bag Lady pointed a finger at her and cursed her and was just yelling anything that came to mind, apparently. From what Hazel could understand, she was freaking out, saying it was all Hazel's fault that her son was dead, that the "magic stone" given to her was cursed. She wanted her money back, so of course Queen Marie refused.

"That girl is evil! There is no way I'll _ever _be coming back if you don't give me my money!"

Hazel's mother just laughed. "Oh, please, go ahead! It's not like you're my only customer. There are many more people in this town just like you, asking me to look into their future, paying me just to hear something. Now, I told you someone you loved was in danger, it's not my problem you don't like it. In fact, you should be paying me for being right! It just shows my ability."

"Bah! Ability!" There was more cussing and spitting before The Bag Lady looked at Hazel one last time and said, "You cursed child, you're going straight to Hell, ruining peoples' lives like you have."

Then she swept out of the apartment, leaving Hazel more scared then she'd been in a long time; those eyes were so _piercing._

Finally Queen Marie sunk back down into her chair, full of colorful robes that moved gracefully in the candlelight.

"I've lost more customers today than I have in a month."

"Because of those gems? Don't sell them anymore!" It confused Hazel as to why her mother was losing business because of the valuable stones, and yet she continued selling them.

"Don't be silly! The gold bars and rubies and everything sell for a fortune!"

Obviously not anymore, Hazel thought. But an odd feeling came over her. She was still thinking about what that woman had said, about where Hazel was going. "How did you know her son would die?" She asked quietly.

"Hazel, dear, I'm a true fortune-teller, of course I knew what would happen." Queen Marie smiled, but it was tight, plainly stating that this was not an okay subject.

Hazel, curious, dug a little deeper in thinking, and the answer came to her.

"You know the wealthy things I give to you are cursed, don't you? That's why you give them out." the grave truth dawned on Hazel, and her eyes widened. "You sell the gems to people knowing that something bad will happen, don't you? And then you tell them that something terrible will happen." It was true; Hazel could see it in Queen Marie's eyes.

Queen Marie just huffed and waved her hand around, like it was no big deal, but her eyes were tight with worry, like the thought of Hazel knowing her secret would ruin her job. "Hazel, you should know by now that the truth is scary. Sometimes bad news needs to be delivered, and in this business, it pays to be right about things. We're going to be so rich someday, you'll be happy you helped me. Trust me, it'll be alright."

Hazel was torn. She couldn't keep doing this, knowing what she did now. But she'd dreamed of her mother loving her and being grateful for Hazel's existence. Was it worth people being hurt for that?

_No! Of course not! How can you even think that?_ Hazel's mind screeched.

"I won't help you. Not ever again."

Her mother heaved a big sigh. "That's too bad. I'll just have to do my readings, hope that we aren't thrown out on the streets and living in a cardboard box, begging for those who will listen for food."

Hazel shook her head. "You can't guilt me into this." And she ran to her room before Queen Marie _did _guilt her into it.

Those poor people, so misfortunate. _Why did I help her in the first place?  
><em> 

_Because she's your mother. _That annoying little voice in Hazel's head that was almost always right whispered.

Hazel sighed. She made a promise that this was the last time she would trust Queen Marie or help her unless she was sure there wasn't some kind of alternate scheme behind it.

_Why don't I have any luck?_ Hazel thought tiredly.

**Hope you liked this! Hazel's one of my favorite characters, so I hope I did her some justice C:**

**And sorry it's a short chapter, I was rushing to get this in today (my computer is still weird, now it won't even let me get on Word, but it did today, so I used my time wisely before it shut me off again) Oh, I figured out how to reply to reviews! It takes a little longer, but I'll get used to it until I figure out an easier way :D**

**ANYWAY BABBLING DONE. Please review, SA, AA, Fav, etc! I really appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 15: Silence

**heya! Okay, I LOVE this song, and it fits Percabeth perfectly right now (I first heard it from Burdge-bug!) it's: Hazy by Rosi Golan! go listen to it now! (and, while you're at it, listen to Gravity by John Mayer, it's wonderful c: )**

**AND: did anyone else read the first chapter of MoA? aaaaaahhhhhhh! Annabeth will be a narrator! yesssss! (spazzy, sorry)**

**AND: I saw the Avengers! asdfjgk;afghfghasgf**

**anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**15. Silence**

Annabeth sighed in relief when she saw Grover running up the hill of Camp Half-Blood. But, as he got closer, and she saw his grim expression, her happiness dimmed and her shoulders drooped.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth. Mrs. Jackson said she hasn't seen him."

Before the tears took over, Annabeth put her brain in motion and began thinking. Thinking kept her from freaking out and crying and thrashing.

Percy was no where to be found. His cabin had been empty when Annabeth had come to wake him up- he was late for archery, but Percy was always late to that- and then, when she'd seen the rumpled but empty sheets, she'd somehow _known._

Even now, as a search party covered every part of New York that Percy might have been, Annabeth's gut told her that it was useless. He wasn't here.

But dwelling on that would put her in a worse state than she already was.

"Okay. Thanks, Grover. I'l tell Chiron." Annabeth said hollowly. She turned from her friend and ran down the hill to the Big House.

* * *

><p>"The gods' silence <em>must<em> have something to do with Percy's disappearance!" Annabeth slammed her hand on the table. It had been at least two days since she'd last slept. Not healthy, but she wasn't going to stop until Percy was safe again.

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "I certainly don't believe it's a coincidence. But, right now, we have another issue. I'm sure you've heard Rachel's latest prophecy?"

Annabeth had. The one about a boy with one shoe being her answer, somewhere around the Grand Canyon. Of course it would be Seaweed Brain.

"Yes, Chiron. I want to come with the extraction squad-"

"Of course. But... I think you should wait until tomorrow."

"What! Why?" she exclaimed. "Why put this off?"

"Because you look as though you're going to fall asleep while we're talking. We can't have you going to sleep on a flying chariot and falling out."

"But-"

"Rachel has spoken to me, and she's worried about you. As am I, my dear." The centaur's wise brown eyes regarded her. "Percy's silence must be killing you. I'm sorry for that, child, but you can't kill yourself trying to find him. The gods' silence speaks for itself. If he were dead, do you think Poseidon would just sit by and stay quiet? No, floods would be about everywhere, he would be bringing wrath down on whoever tried to hurt his only demigod son."

Chiron's words comforted Annabeth slightly. She finally agreed to rest, and she and Butch were to report at the hill bright and early for their departure.

Percy's silence left a deep wound in Annabeth's heart, but it was healed, just barely, by the fact that the gods' silence meant that no harm was done to him.

**hope you enjoyed! **

**please review, fav, and all that jazz!**

**ahh! my dance was fun, but my feet still hurt xD tomorrow is my last full day of school, you guys! more updates soon, I hope!**


	11. Chapter 17: Blood

**Forest bug asked for this one C: This one was kind of fun to do ;D there's a "fight scene" ~which I suck at writing :/~ but it's nothing too gruesome!**

**Hope you enjoyy!**

**17. Blood**

Piper had a bad feeling in her stomach when she saw the girl, Reyna, she had called herself earlier, walking toward Piper with a knife at her side.

Okay, so the knife was sheathed, but her hand was going for it, Piper was sure.

"So," Reyna started. "I hear you're one of the seven demigods going on the quest."

"Yes," Piper said, more confident than she felt. But lately Piper had been acting more confident than usual.

Reyna looked her over. "You must know that Jason Grace is going on this quest also, then." The way she said Jason's name reminded Piper of the way Annabeth said Percy's. The stomach-churning feeling got stronger.

"I know. I happen to be his… girlfriend." Well, basically. They hadn't exactly said it outright, yet, but it's what they were, boyfriend and girlfriend.

Finally, a flicker of emotion ran across Reyna's face. She practically spit out her next words. "I have known Jason much longer then you have, and I don't believe for a second that he really loves you. If fact-" Reyna laughed bitterly. "I think he only likes you because you're pretty."

"Shut up!" Maybe Piper's self-control could use a little working on. She was used to getting into fights all the time at the Wilderness school, but, in the back of her mind, Piper knew this was a bad idea. The Greeks and Romans shouldn't be fighting, even if it was over a boy. One thing would lead to another, having Reyna's face stuffed in a toilet and Piper flushing over and over, and then it would turn into a war between everyone. Piper wouldn't be the idiot to mess this up.

But, as Piper turned away, she heard Reyna mumble. "What a cowardly daughter of Venus."

Piper clenched her fists tightly._ Don't do it, don't do it._

Just as Piper was contemplating how to walk away without looking like a coward, Percy Jackson, the other Praetor, came up, smiling.

"Hey, Reyna, they need us for that meeting we were supposed to have earlier." Percy looked over at Piper for the first time. "Oh, you're Piper, right?"

Piper nodded once, her jaw clenched, fists at her side. He blinked at her. "Um, we need you there, too. You know, since you're one of the seven chosen..." Percy trailed off, probably wondering what he'd done to her to get the evil eye.

But it wasn't Percy Piper was mad at. No, it was the stupid old 'girlfriend' of Jason's past. The warrior that had probably missed Jason as much as Annabeth had missed Percy. The self-righteous leader of some stupid camp. Thinking that she was better than everyone just because she was in charge.

Piper turned on her heel, going towards the _Argo ll. _

"Piper!" Percy called from behind her, but she kept walking. "You're going the wrong way!" Then, to Reyna, he said, "What did I do?"

Piper heard Reyna snort. "Who knows what a simple-minded girl like that thinks."

"Oh, that's _it!" _Piper ran back to Reyna and threw a fast punch, causing Reyna to stumble. The shock on her face was priceless.

Until the fury overcame her features. Reyna pulled at Piper's hair, flinging her head back, then punched her in the nose.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, trying to break them apart. Piper accidentally clawed at his cheek, where a thin stream of blood later ensued.

_Crap,_ Piper thought._ Annabeth won't be happy with me._

Piper was repeatedly slapping Reyna, who was kicking and punching like crazy, occasionally hitting Percy, whose attempts to pull them off each other was failing. They twirled around, until Piper finally lost her balance and fell. Reyna had her locked down now, her knees on Piper's chest, and, for a wild second, Piper's vision went fuzzy.

_Wow,_ Piper thought. _She would actually kill me for a boy._

Then, the weight on her chest suddenly lifted. Piper dizzily lifted herself onto her elbows and stared.

Reyna's face, bruised and bloodied, stared down at Piper with satisfaction. Percy was hugging Reyna around the waist, restraining her, pulling her in the other direction. Reyna went with him without resistance. Someone came up behind Piper and helped her up. Piper, turning to thank the person, saw that it was Jason. She just stared at him in sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason." Her voice sounded strange, and Piper realized her lip was busted.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Just standing up was hard enough. That girl could really kick. Piper tentatively lifted the hem of her jeans up, and winced at the sight of all the bruises.

Jason whistled. "Jeez, Piper. If I knew that you'd get in a fight, I would've brought protective armor."

Piper smiled. "I'll be okay. Reyna looks worse."

Jason grimaced. "I don't know, you both look pretty bad. Why were you fighting?" Piper just looked at him. "Oh. Right."

Together, they limped towards the infirmary. Jason said Reyna would be taken somewhere else, but Piper was still wary when they walked in.

Piper felt a warm liquid running down her arm and noticed the line of blood.

"How-"

"Reyna pulled a knife on you." Jason said solemnly. He shook his head. "Looks like it's going to be alot harder getting along with the Romans than I thought."

Piper checked both of her arms, but only found one deep wound. How had she not noticed earlier? Well, it might have something to do with the fact that her whole body was throbbing. Piper shook her head. How had things gotten so out of control?

Jason, along with a few other Roman campers, began dabbing cool cloths on Piper's wounds. They gave her some ambrosia, and, very soon, Piper was feeling much better.

"Well, we should get going."

"Where?" Piper asked curiously. She wouldn't mind having some alone time with Jason.

Jason looked at her apologetically. "We still have to go to the meeting, Piper."

Piper sighed. She wanted to argue that a meeting with Reyna in the room was the worst idea in the world, but Piper didn't want to sound childish. She could handle seeing that girl again, and act adult about it. "Okay."

When they reached the room that was used for making decisions, Piper had to admit, it was impressive. It reminded her of a courtroom, with space for the campers, a line of fancy chairs for the leaders, and, in the center, two grand chairs for the Praetors. Percy and Reyna were currently occupying the seats. Percy was trying to scrub off some of the blood still, and Reyna was talking quietly to him. She definitely looked calmer, less crazy, but there was a look in her eye that told Piper it wouldn't take much to set her off again.

Piper and Jason took two seats in the area reserved for leaders. There were a few more extra chairs set there for the Greek visitors. Annabeth was already sitting there, arms crossed, glaring at the couple walking towards her.

Piper, slightly scared of the stormy grey eyes, took the seat next to Jason, who sat next to Annabeth.

But Annabeth leaned over him an talked to Piper anyway. "Mind telling me why you've got a broken nose, Reyna's all bruised, and Percy's got blood running down his face?"

"Um... would you believe it was an accident?" Piper smiled at Annabeth sweetly.

"Ha! That's cute, McLean. Now tell me why you're fighting with Romans when you know we need to be friends with these people." The venom in Annabeth's voice made Piper mad. It wasn't _completely_ her fault. Well, okay, Percy's scratch was, but the fighting part was Reyna's fault, too.

Piper told the story quickly, but only got to the part where she'd been knocked to the ground, because Reyna started talking. Both Percy and Reyna stood, calling the meeting to attention.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Piper quickly limped out of the building, going to the ship. Their orders by the <em>Praetors <em>were to report to the warship as soon as possible. The Roman heroes going on the trip- Percy, a girl named Hazel, and a boy called Frank- had one hour to be packed and ready on the ship. Piper was in a hurry because she didn't want to see Reyna and start another fight.

But, of course, luck was not with Piper today.

"Wait."

Piper sighed heavily and turned.

Reyna looked down at her distastefully. "I don't suppose Jason has talked to you about me?"

Piper just looked at the girl like she was crazy. "Look, Reyna, I know you and Jason had something in the _past._ But Jason has new friends now. He's got a new life. And I don't think he appreciates you hurting his _girlfriend." _Piper's voice became stronger with every word. "So, the next time you see him, I'd talk things out with him. And you can even ask him if he still loves you. I'm confident enough to say that he doesn't. I don't think we should take our anger out on eachother by fighting. That won't help either of the camps. And, when all of this is over, we can go back to hating each other and having catfights all the time."

For a while, Reyna just stared at the Daughter of Venus. Then she held out her hand and smiled. "May the best girl win."

Piper grinned and shook her hand.

**Ha, I don't know what I doing at the end there xD Hope you liked it, though! I've never really liked Piper that much, I think Reyna's better :D but, as to who Jason ends up with, I think he'll be with Piper. Because, if he REALLY loved Reyna, he would've remembered her, like Percy did with Annabeth**

**sorry if I made Reyna too much of a jerk! I just think that if anything's gonna start between those two, Reyna would say something really b*tchy to get Piper to start something.**

**I think the next one I do will be: Mischief Managed. That has the Stoll brothers written all over it ;D**

**please SA, AA, review, etc!**


	12. Chapter 21: Vacation

**Hey guys! I know this is random, but is anyone else going to see Brave? I'm going tomorrow with my sister and her boyfriend, I'm so excited! I don't know if I've ever said this on FF, but my dream job is to work at Pixar/Disney (I love to draw, I wish I could put them on here :C ) anyway, that's probably why I love Pixar movies maybe a little more than kids xD haha, ANYWAY, way off topic!**

**To LazySundayGirl: it wouldn't let me respond to your review, so I just want to thank you for such a sweet comment! I hope you like this chapter and sorry for being off so much!**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**21. Vacation**

Annabeth was beyond glad when Percy pulled out of the parking space where his late birthday present- a car from his dad- had been sitting for days. Percy had been waiting to drive it for this occasion.

They were going on a vacation. Just Percy and Annabeth. Away from monsters and mayhem. They were also going to Greece.

It was perfect.

The flight passed in a blur. Annabeth had been on many planes, and was so used to the feeling. But Percy never relaxed once. He was so pale, Annabeth was scared he would puke. But she took his hand and muttered reassurances and he was okay.

They were the first ones off, of course. Percy made a beeline for the exit, and Annabeth ran after him.

"The first thing I'm doing is taking a nice long walk along the beach." Percy told Annabeth. She grinned.

When they reached the hotel, Annabeth unpacked her things. Percy was getting dressed in the bathroom, and Annabeth was incredibly glad that they only had enough money for one hotel room. Not that they told Percy's mother or Annabeth's father that.

Percy came out of the bathroom, and Annabeth gave him a kiss. "Are you ready?" He nodded and they headed for the beach. Luckily, Percy had gotten a hotel right next to the beach.

On the way over there, Annabeth looked around at the architecture. There weren't any famous buildings, but it was all still very fascinating.

She would've walked right into the street, had Percy not pulled her back. "Jeez, Wise Girl. I thought you'd have enough sense to watch where you're going." She thought it was an insult, but he was smiling, and she couldn't help but smile back. That was when Annabeth really knew that this vacation would be absolutely perfect.

And it was. It was the best vacation Annabeth had ever had. The beach, the buildings, the people. She was so glad she got to spend it with Percy.

**Sorry for the shortness! I don't really know much about Greece, so I couldn't really go into detail. I also wanted to finish this as soon as possible, just to put up another chapter for all of you! I hope you liked it anyway!**


	13. Chapter 23: Cat

**hey everyone! i know i've got some explaining to do about why I haven't been on, even after school got out, but... I don't know, I just haven't felt like writing. I am so sorry, so I wrote this very quickly, just to make it up to you all! I've been reading a few books and do projects on them for school, and I want to get them done as soon as possible (so I won't worry about them all summer) so if I don't review to you ASAP, I'm sorry!**

**but thank you for staying with me! I'm so happy and thankful to EVERYONE who has ever read this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**23. Cat**

It had been a normal day for Percy and Annabeth, just walking the streets on New York, hand in hand, when a little "meow" came from one of the alleyways.

Percy stopped, and Annabeth looked to the side. They waited, and once again, a little "meow" rang out, and a little black kitten came out from behind a cardboard box. It looked like the kitten hadn't had a beth in weeks, and he was constantly sneezing, but he had beautiful blue-grey eyes.

He walked up to Percy, and started purring around his legs. Percy bent down and stared petting the cat.

Uh oh, Annabeth thought. Percy had that look that said he wanted to help a kitten in need.

It was the cutest cat Annabeth had ever seen, but she knew they couldn't keep him. Camp rules: no pets. Now, Mrs. O'Leary was an exception. She had no owner, besides Percy, and he couldn't just dump a hellhound onto someone. But a kitten...

"Percy, don't even think about it." Annabeth hated to be stern with him about this, because it was tempting to let the kitten stay at camp in secret, but they'd be in big trouble if they were caught.

"Aww, come on, Annabeth! he's so cute though!" Just to prove his cuteness, the kitten let out a "row" and started playing with one of Annabeth's curls.

Annabeth let out a laugh. "Okay, fine! But when Chiron comes into your cabin wondering why it smells like cat litter, don't expect me to give him an excuse."

Percy gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You're the best." He headed off to find a pet store to buy food and supplies.

Annabeth sighed. The kitten _was_ pretty cute.

**thanks for reading! review, SA, AA, and all that! PS: the cover picture for this story is currently the best person I could find who looks the most like what I pictured Percy to look like (well, if he had black hair) not sure if the guy is an actor or not, got the picture from !**


	14. Chapter 24: No Time

**kind of inspired by Maroon 5's song, Payphone! I ALWAYS think of that scene in SoN, when Percy calls his mom.**

**24. No Time**

Hazel stood aside as Percy dug in his pockets for any spare change. He tapped his foot in irritation on the floor of the subway staion's tile floors, almost like he was mad at the payphone in front of him. Maybe he was.

The next subway would be at the station in three minutes. Whoever Percy wanted to call, he needed to hurry.

Hazel felt great sympathy for the handsome boy. He was like her older brother, and he was hurting. It was obvious in the way his shoulders shook slightly; and the fact that he was so tense that he had failed to notice the dime right in front of him that he'd been searching for for the past minute. She couldn't blame him. Percy had told her that he couldn't remember anyone from his past. He had admitted later that he had a fuzzy image of one girl; Annabeth, he said. And, just now, as they were waiting for the subway to come, he'd gotten these numbers. And the girl's face had clicked with it.

Percy had been so hopeful, and Hazel hoped it wasn't for nothing.

"Percy, we need to hurry." Hazel hated to rush him, but the train would be here any minute, and they still needed to find Frank and leave for Chicago.

"Just give me a second, Hazel. Please." She closed her eyes and listened as he punched the dime into the slot of the payphone and hesitantly pressed one button, then two, and another. Every one had a purpose; Hazel prayed someone would answer. Percy needed it.

She watched Percy as the phone rang. And rang. And rang.

He kept waiting. The subway pulled to a stop almost ten feet away. Hazel pulled on his sleeve. "I'm sorry, Percy, we need to-"

She heard him sigh in defeat. He rubbed his face once, then turned to her. "You're right."

They began running for the subway, but, just as Percy had hung up, there was one lonely girl in New York, who had been up all night worrying, and had been awoken by a strange call at four in the morning.

By the time Annabeth had answered the phone, though, there was nobody there.

**Hope you enjoyed! made it a little longer this time! :D D.C. trip in... 5 days I think!**

**~this is just a rant I need to get out, not related to the story, so you don't have to read any further xD~**

** Okay, the one TCAP test I didn't worry about (social studies) turns out to be the hardest D: EVRYONE thought it was tough. (alot of the ?s were passages in a speech, and you had to figure out what they had meant in the speech D: I've never been good at reading comprehension xD) I'm hoping James K. Polk was the vice pres. for Lincoln, but now I get the feeling it might have been Andrew Johnson D: I hate second guessing myself.**


	15. Chapter 26: Tears

**Okay, let me start off by saying Merry Christmas! And Happy Honika (that started today, I think!)**

**Anyway, I started this chapter a few days ago, but, since I won't be able to finish it before Christmas, I went ahead and quickly finished! Sorry it's not a Christmas-y feeling FF :C But I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Percy and Annabeth send their love C:**

**26. Tears**

Annabeth's first day at Camp Jupiter had been going pretty well for Annabeth and Percy. He was showing her around the camp, and right now they were at a mini city replica of Rome. It was beautiful, with people bustling about, college-aged kids joking around, everyone smiling and having a wonderful time, even those who were working at coffee shop, floral shops, everything.

Percy was a good tour giver, but Annabeth knew him well enough to know that he wasn't focused on the tour.

"Something up, Percy?"

"Annabeth, you like this place, right?" Percy asked her. It was weird, how one minute he was cheery and sarcastic, and the next he'd ask Annabeth a serious question that would surprise her.

"Well, sure I do, Seaweed Brain. But you just wait until we get to Camp Half-blood." She wrinkled her nose. "It's much homier than this."

Percy smiled. "Yeah, can't wait to be alone in my cabin again. Nobody stinking up that place but me." Annabeth laughed. Sometimes Percy was pretty disgusting, but he was still adorable. "I mean, you should smell some of the people in the 5th cohort when they-"

"Okay!" Annabeth shouted. "I don't need to know anymore!"

Percy laughed. "Man, I just wanted to see your face, Wise Girl. If I only had a camera…"

They joked for a few more minutes, when Annabeth finally said that she was tired.

"Wait, Annabeth, I need to ask you something big." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "What would you say if I… stayed at this camp?" Percy looked like her was scared she would blow up.

Percy's words didn't register with Annabeth right away. For some reason, she thought he meant staying for a few more days, but that didn't make sense. Why would he ask Annabeth for a few more days?

Then it hit her. "Wait- you mean… _forever?" _Even Annabeth heard the venom in her voice, and Percy winced.

"Well, not _forever_. I won't be alive that long."

If looks could kill, Annabeth might've just killed her boyfriend.

"Please don't be mad at me, Annabeth. I just… they need me here now." He flung his arm over the city. "I'm their … I want to protect this place. This is my new home now. It's the hardest decision I've ever made, but I have to pick a camp. I think you know that."

She did. Annabeth had thought about this for a while, about which camp Percy would want to stay at. She'd just thought he'd pick Camp Half-Blood.

Furious, Annabeth kicked a few rocks over the ledge, and they fell into the city. "I don't believe this. _I_ _just got you back. _And now you're choosing to leave?" Her voice broke, and Annabeth realized that she was crying.

Percy looked crushed. "Aw, c'mon Annabeth, don't do that." He wiped the tear from her face, and she let him keep his hand on her cheek. "But… no. I don't want to leave again. That's why… I want you to stay here with me."

Annabeth looked up at that. "You're joking, Seaweed Brain. That's it. You're not serious."

"No, I'm not, Annabeth! I wouldn't joke about this!" Now he was mad. _Gods_, Annabeth thought, _when was the last time we fought like this?_

"That's my home, Percy! I thought it was yours, too!"

"It was! It still is! I just…" he sighed. "This is my home now, too. I remember everything that happened here. I don't back at Camp Half-Blood. I could tell you everyone' name here, and there's 200 of them! At Camp Half-Blood, I'll be lucky to tell you 10 of them!" Now he was really mad. Not at Annabeth, she was sure, but at Hera, for picking Percy to lose his memory, for making him chose which camp to live at.

Annabeth was still crying, but she managed a weak, "So…what happens now?"

Percy sighed. It was like all the anger drained out of him. "It's your decision on where you want to be, Annabeth. But I'm staying here." He wiped away one more tear from her face, than looked out over the city. "I'll still visit Camp Half-Blood, but here… you can go to college, get a job, have a _life."_ He made it sound like it wasn't possible anywhere else.

But, if she left Camp Half-blood, she was leaving home. _Actually, _a small voice said inside of her,_ if you leave Camp Jupiter, you're leaving Percy, your _real_ home, behind._

With Percy still staring at the city, Annabeth ran towards the ship, where she and the others would be staying until they left for the quest. The whole time, Annabeth only once looked back at Percy.

Eventually, she reached the ship, flung herself onto her bed, and cried about a million tears.

**Did you hate it? Well, tell me off in a review if that's how you feel! Or, if you liked it, review and SA and fav!**

**I'm sorry it's rushed, guys. I'm going to visit family for the next few days, IDK if I'll have time to update :c **

**But thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 27: Foreign

**27. Foreign**

Looking at his purple shirt and the tattoo on his arm, Percy looked foreign to Rachel.

It was funny in an ironic way, she thought now, watching Percy and Annabeth run to eachother, hugging one another close and whispering into the other's ear, that, a year ago, Rachel had always wanted to do the same thing when Percy was away fighting monsters or going to see the gods. And yet, now, Rachel couldn't bring herself to move towards the boy.

She couldn't help but wonder why it was that she wouldn't go near Percy. Was it possible that they'd been gone for so long, that she hardly cared for him at all now? No, obviously not considering the fact that Annabeth was all over him despite their long departure. Or maybe it was the way he looked so... different. So much more... Roman.

Rachel's green eyes focused on the kids in shirts and togas behind the reunited couple. There was one girl in particular, a girl that Rachel already knew was Reyna thanks to all of her dreams and prophecies, who was staring at Jason, who was staring back. He had told Rachel about his memory, which had come back completely a few weeks ago, leaving him more anxious than ever to find his old camp. Of course Piper was upset with all of this.

Rachel sighed. She wanted to laugh at all of the dramas of the camp. But Rachel had learned that if you laugh at another's misfortune, you usually get the crappy end of the stick in that same department.

Finally Percy and Annabeth broke away from their embrace and turned to face the rest of the greeks. A few of the campers had given whistles but had otherwise uninterrupted the reunion of the two, but now they crowded around Percy and hugged and talked. Rachel walked over to the edge of the circle, awaiting for her turn to hug the hero.

Percy hadn't realized that she was there yet. He was immersed in a million different conversations, and he couldn't seem to stop smiling. It somehow conflicted with the purple shirt. Almost all of the Roman campers were stone-faced and hard-looking.

It was Rachel's turn now to hug Percy. They laughed, and Percy pounded Rachel on the back.

"You know," he said to Rachel, green eyes boring into her own, "I met a guy who is the camp 'oracle'. Instead of passing out, he slaughters stuffed animals."

Rachel laughed. "Vicious. I'd rather pass out than be a killer."

Percy threw his arms around her one last time, and the girl- Reyna- came up to the crowd of orange-shirts and spoke quietly to Percy. Percy nodded and yelled, "Hey, everybody! We need all of you to follow me and Reyna, here, to the city, where we have to, ah, talk about the quest." He looked like he'd wanted to say _not kill eachother_ instead of talk, but Rachel shrugged, and followed Percy, Reyna, and the others down towards a small city.

Rachel couldn't help but notice the differences in the two camps. It made Camp Jupiter seem more foreign than it really was.

**Hope you enjoyed! Had forgotten I had this on my upload page, so I just quickly finished it C: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**review, SA, fav, AA, and I believe that's it!**


	17. Chapter 30: Under the Rain

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the kinda long hiatus :C my computer (actually technology in general) doesn't like me, and after many long battles, I just got a new account on my computer, so I have none of my old stories D: but yay, now I get to start over :/**

**Anyway, just gonna get on with it!**

**30. Under the Rain**

It was raining at Camp Half-Blood.

It shouldn't have surprised Annabeth, but it did. She knew the weather was controlled like a faucet: on and off. But the last time it was raining, it was because Zeus and Poseidon were arguing over who deserved the vibrating chair in the game room up on Olympus (Zeus had won). They had both been so mad, the whole camp had been raining for weeks, and the waves constantly came up and flooded the volleyball court.

It was noon, so there weren't many campers inside the Athena cabin. They were eating lunch at the dining pavilion right now. Annabeth had told them all to go ahead, she'd be fine, she wanted time to think. About Percy, about the war coming up, everything. It was all so confusing, Annabeth decided a little walk wouldn't hurt.

_Well,_ Annabeth thought, _might as well go and enjoy this while I can._

Annabeth quickly grabbed a light jacket off the post of her bed and jumped down the creaky steps of her cabin, splashing through the puddles of water. She considered going to Percy's cabin, but then decided that he was probably at the dining pavilion. So, instead, she just ran along the beach, the rain cool on her face. The wind was starting to pick up, making for a terrible storm to start soon. _Surely Chiron will stop this weather soon._ Maybe the gods _were _fighting again.

Up ahead, as the waves crashed wildly against the sand, and a shadowy figure appeared a few feet in front of Annabeth. She stopped in her tracks, careful not to run over the person- she was sure it was a human- and squinted at the image. The dark person slowly gained more details, and Annabeth realized it was Hera.

Annabeth's guard was up as soon as she saw the goddess's golden hair, her warm smile and cold eyes. But what really bothered Annabeth was the fact that she looked so _young_. Of course she knew that all the gods could change their appearance and age, but she'd _never_ seen Hera looking like a regular teenage girl. She kept imagining Hera gossiping with all of Annabeth's friends.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Annabeth had to yell over the roar of the waves. She felt like an idiot for not bringing a bigger jacket. The storm was starting to get terrible, pretty quickly. Annabeth considered leaving the goddess and running back to her cabin, but she had a feeling Hera wouldn't like that too well. Not that Annabeth cared what she thought of her too much, though.

Hera gave her a cold smile. "Why hello to you, too, Annabeth Chase."

She couldn't help it, Annabeth snorted. "You make it sound like we don't hate eachother."

The goddess gave a quick laugh, but it was obviously forced. "We are family, of course. And I love my family, being the goddess of-"

_Here we go again with the perfect little family_."No offense, Hera, but I don't really care about what you have to say right now, so, again, why did you come?" Annabeth was huddled in her jacket, while the goddess just stood there, standing tall. Annabeth soon realized the water didn't touch her, not even Hera's clothes. Weird.

"I wanted to talk."

"Right now? In the middle of a storm?"

The goddess's eyes were as icy as the rain. "Don't be snappy with me, young demigod. I think now is good a time as ever, unless you'd like to talk with all of your siblings listening in."

"What is it about?" _Whatever it is,_ Annabeth thought_, I'd rather have my siblings listening in than to be standing here freezing my butt off._

"Boys. Well, one in particular. Percy. Your mother sent me to talk to you." She smirked, and Annabeth got the feeling it was going to be an embarrasing conversation. _Okay, maybe not all of my siblings listening in._

"Why you? Why not a... nicer god?"

Hera glared at her. "I am one of the kindest gods you'll ever come in contact with, Annabeth. Your mother sent me because she believes you'll remember this one if it's someone whom you don't like telling it to you."

"That makes no sense."

"Think about it, child of Athena. When someone you love tells you something, you may or may not remember what they told you, because you have so many talks with eachother that the conversations get mixed up. But when it's someone you dislike, you remember more conversations with that person then you would with somebody else because you don't talk with someone you hate often. Your mother hopes that you'll remember this conversation because you dislike me." The last sentence made it sound like their hatred for eachother was one-sided, like it was only Annabeth who didn't enjoy Hera's company.

Annabeth sighed. It kind of made sense. "So what do you have to say about Percy?" _Please, please, please, Aprodite, tell me that none of the other gods know that I like Percy._**_(_psh, like they didn't already know, Annabeth ;D)** Because of course she did, they'd been through so much together. Love, Annabeth didn't know, but her feelings were definitely going that way. But it was nothing like the feelings Annabeth had for Luke, _that_ was love. At least, Annabeth thought it was.

"Your mother disapproves of your relationship with the young hero." Was it just Annabeth, or was there a slight emphasis on young?

"You mean our _friendship?" Gods, please Aphrodite._

"Oh, please! All Aphrodite talks about these days is the love triangle between you, Percy, and Luke."

Annabeth blushed under all the rain pouring down her face. "Um, there's nothing-"

"You should've seen the look on your mother's face when Aphrodite first talked about it." Hera laughed, and Annabeth blinked. It sounded almost real. " I thought Athena and Poisidon were both going to have a heart attack."

"Listen, Lady Hera, there isn't anything like that-"

"Stop." Hera held up her hand. "As I told you before, I am only sending the message from your mother. She has, ah, spoken to Percy already about-"

"She _what?"_ Annabeth's mouth dropped and she hurried to close it before it was full of water. "Percy never said she talked to him."

Hera smiled smugly, like the fact that she knew something that Annabeth didn't amused her. "I will let Percy fill you in on the details, but I must go now."

"Wait... so that's it?"

"That's it. Athena told me to tell you what I have, and that's all. I have no need to converse with _you_ anymore."

Annabeth balled her fists, but the goddess was glowing, so she turned before her eyes burned up.

Feeling stupid just standing on the beach during a storm, Annabeth ran up back toward her cabin. But, a gleam caught her eye. At the top of the hill stood Thalia's tree, a dragon curled around the trunk. Annabeth smiled sadly to herself. _Things are changing so fast_. The dragon looked so lonely that she decided to get under the tree with it. She trekked up the muddy hill and plopped down next to the dragon. He snorted at her, but left her alone. Annabeth gently patted him.

The rest of the day was spent sleeping under the rain with a warm dragon at Annabeth's side. She should've been thinking about the war, or something else important, but for now she needed to relax and rest.

**I hope you liked it! again, please review and all that!**

**BTW, I'll try to get a Christmas-y chapter up, I've been waiting for Christmas to get closer to start on it, and I'm so excited!**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Or, Happy Honika (I have absolutely no clue how to spell that, sorry)**

***completely irrelevant to this FF, but* has anyone here read the mortal instruments series? and the infernal devices? if you have, yay! isn't Will completely the 1800's version of Jace? although, Will reads more, and is a bit more of a jerk, but I adore them both :D**

**sorry for the randomness, but I finished the clockwork angel today (like 10 minutes ago xD)**

**I'M DONE NOW!**


	18. Chapter 31: Flowers

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**31. Flowers**

Piper couldn't stop staring at the bouquet of flowers that Jason had sent her.

Sure, it was Valentine's Day, but Piper hadn't really expected to see the colorful roses on her nightstand that day.

It had been four months since Jason had finally remembered Reyna, and their relationship, but Jason had told Piper that they had just been friends. Ever since then, the two teens had awkwardly skirted around the boyfriend-girlfriend official dating conversation. But Piper assumed that these roses made them an official couple.

Piper smiled widely at the roses, probably freaking out her cabin mates a little. When she went to the other camp- Camp Jupiter?- she wouldn't have to worry about some obsessive old girlfriend of Jason's, or the fact that he might still love her.

Poor Annabeth, Piper thought, she still has to worry about that.

But that didn't ruin Piper's good mood. She practically skipped- okay, no, but walked with a happy glow- out the door to find Jason and thank him for the roses. She'd even kiss him, right in front of everyone.

**I know, short. Sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review and everything!**


	19. Chapter 32: Night

**Hello! Ahh! Today is my favorite holiday: Halloween! But, sadly, I got stuck giving out the candy tonight at my house. Sooo, decided to give you all some percabeth :B and I know, it's out of order on the list, but the creepy feeling is already in the air, so why not write while feeling inspired?**

**I went with the next best theme for Halloween on the list, which was : Night**

**Le sigh, I really wish I could go and change the list now to Halloween :C**

**Chapter 32. Night**

From the very beginning of the night, Percy couldn't take his eyes off Annabeth. It was October 31, the day of Percy's favorite holiday. He and Annabeth had kept their costumes a secret from each other until tonight, in which Percy was dressed as a pirate, with a real sword, Riptide, a white poufy shirt with a vest-like shirt over it, an eye patch, a huge hat, a belt, and a peg leg. Annabeth was Tinkerbelle, with the short green dress, fake fairy wings, and her hair pulled up in a bun with a few loose curls dangling down. It was something Percy had never thought to see Annabeth wearing.

"It's something nobody would expect me to be!" Annabeth had exclaimed when Percy asked her why she'd gone with a fairy with an attitude. "I'm nothing like Tinkerbelle, so why not be her for Halloween?"

"Well, you've got the attitude and stubborn part right." Annabeth playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"So why'd you go as a pirate?"

"Because pirates are cool."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, come on, Seaweed Brain, better get moving before everyone else gets all the candy." They held hands, and Percy figured they looked like the oddest pair, Tinkerbelle and a pirate. Well, actually, the costumes kind of fit each other, if only Percy had a hook for a hand. The ADHD part of him wondered if there was any way Connor and Travis Stoll had smuggled in a fake hook that Percy could borrow.

Speaking of the twins, they both rushed out of the Hermes cabin, one in a Spiderman costume, the other in a banana suit. Percy snorted.

Connor and Travis apparently heard him. "Hey, laugh all you want, but we are so going to get way more candy than the two of you."

"Yeah, you'll probably be too busy kissing each other to worry about getting the candy!"

"Oh, but Percy will get something sweet." Travis waggled his eyebrows at them.

Percy blushed, but stood his ground. "I bet five drachmas that we both get more candy than you guys."

Both the boys looked at each other and grinned. "Deal," they said together.

"Come on," Annabeth said, dragging Percy along. She threw a mischievous smile over her shoulder at the Stoll brothers. "See you after we win tonight."

As soon as the brothers were out of sight, Annabeth and Percy ran for the docks. Every year, Chiron allowed the campers to ride one large boat out to the main land of New York. There were head coaches for each cabin who had to make sure those in their cabin didn't get lost or attacked by monsters or felt up by hobos or something, an awkward experience an Aphrodite girl had last Halloween.

Annabeth and Percy could go alone because Percy was the only one in his cabin, and therefore had nobody to look after, and Annabeth had already cleared it with Malcolm, the one in charge of her cabin, to not expect her to be there. Plus, Percy probably knew the city better than anyone.

A few minutes later, Annabeth and Percy arrived at the docks. Chiron was there, holding out plastic hollow pumpkins as a trick-or-treat basket.

"I'll need three," Percy told Chiron.

He chuckled. "Alright. Here you go, Percy. And Annabeth. Oh, there, Silena." A long line started to form behind Silena. Everyone started to board the ship, and Percy felt a familiar tug in the pit of his stomach. Being on a boat would always feel like home to him.

"Hey," Annabeth murmured. "Where do you want to go first. We've got to hit the big areas last, don't want to carry all that candy from the start. I was thinking first we'd hit…" And Annabeth went into talking battle plans. Wow, Percy thought. Only Annabeth could think of a strategy for trick-or-treating.

Finally Percy couldn't help it. He kissed Annabeth lightly on the lips, forcing her to stop talking. A few people around them cheered, or laughed, or both.

The night only got darker as the boat sped off towards New York. Everyone chatted excitedly. Most of the people were dressed up, but a few were wearing plain clothes, and, when Percy asked them what they were supposed to be, they snarled, "Can't you tell, I'm a witch." That was from Clarisse, and Percy had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't say "Yes, you are."

All around, he and Annabeth had a good time. An awkward time came whenever one Aphrodite girl had come up and kissed Percy's cheek, saying "You make a cute pirate, Percy." She'd then glared at Annabeth, who looked like she was ready to deck the girl. Annabeth then kissed Percy on the lips right in front of the girl, an obvious statement that said _He's mine, you witch._ Personally, Percy couldn't think of a more embarrassing moment.

Eventually, the boat made it to the harbor, and Percy was a little disappointed, but excited to begin the race to get the most candy. Annabeth had decided that they would start off in the farthest area from the harbor and work their way back.

Hold hands, the teenagers rushed past people in every possible costume. It was New York, after all.

Eventually Annabeth stopped running and turned down an abandoned looking neighborhood. Out of the ten houses he saw, Percy only counted two cars.

"Remind me again why we're here." Percy muttered to Annabeth.

All she said was, "You have Riptide with you, right?"

Percy nodded warily. Annabeth's smile had a very sneaky look to it.

"Good. Let's go."

"Wait- Annabeth, where are we going?" Percy stopped, letting go of Annabeth's hand, pulling her to a stop, too.

She raised an eyebrow. " Scared of the dark, Percy? Or do you just not trust me?" Annabeth looked hurt, her eyes darkening until they were almost completely black.

Percy sighed. "Sorry, I just don't like the look of this place. But, seriously, Annabeth, where are we going?"

Annabeth sighed. "We're going to see Demeter."

He just blinked at Annabeth. "Um, why?"

Annabeth bit back a grin. "So we can win that bet of yours. And have time left over. Demeter is the goddess of harvest, Percy." She looked at him like it should be obvious.

"So… she's also the goddess of candy?" Hey, it could happen.

Annabeth smiled for real and kissed Percy quickly on the cheek. "Something like that, Seaweed Brain. Think about how candy is made. Chocolate is needed for some candy, and there's a plant that makes chocolate. Well, not directly into candy, but the origin starts from plants."

So they went along the houses, most in pretty bad condition. Finally Annabeth stopped and walked up the rickety stairs of an especially worn-down house. There were cracks in the walls, wood chipping off the porch steps, and two out of four windows were broken. It definitely had that haunted feeling to it. Percy gripped Riptide tighter, glad he had gone with a real sword instead of a stupid fake one.

"Lady Demeter?" Annabeth called out. "It's me, Annabeth. I IM'd you earlier about the candy."

Percy felt a chill run down his spine. It was dark in the house, the only light was Percy's sword glinting off the moonlight.

He dropped all of his trick-or-treat baskets when he heard a woman's voice behind him say "Why hello Annabeth, Percy." The buckets clattered against the rotten floor, and Percy hurried to pick them up, biting back a curse. He was pretty sure Demeter had scared him on purpose.

"Lady Demeter." Annabeth said. "Hello. We're here about the-"

"I already know, you want more candy than those two brothers. I have agreed to help you, no need to explain."

"I- thank you." Annabeth stuttered. "Wow, that was easier than I thought, but… why?"

"Oh, I'd do anything to get back at those Stoll boys. Always pulling pranks on my children." She sighed. "Good thing my children can handle themselves. But it'd be nice to be ahead of _them _for once." She smiled, a dimple forming on one side of her mouth. "Actually, mysteriously, they'll be quite sick as soon as they eat any of their candy." Demeter shook her head, like it was a true tragedy. "I hope no one thinks it was my doing." She laughed and snapped her fingers. Percy's buckets were filled with so much candy he almost fell over from the weight. Annabeth's basket was full, also.

"Thank you again, Lady Demeter." She nodded and vanished.

"So… what now?" Percy asked. He knew they still had an hour until the boat left the harbor.

"What do you think," Annabeth asked in an exasperated tone. She walked over to Percy and put her arms around him, kissing him gently.

When their time was up, Percy and Annabeth headed for the docks, hand in hand, the others holding two buckets each.

As they were getting on the boat, the Stoll twins passed them, heading for the bathroom, each with only half a bucket of candy. Percy grinned and ran after them. Annabeth started to follow him, but Percy told her to stay.

"I bet they're puking their guts up right now in the boys' bathroom. Unless you _really _want to go in there…"

"Gods, no." Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Never been in there, but I can smell it from the outside. I'll pass."

Percy laughed. "I'll go collect our money." He gave her a quick peck. "Be right back."

And, fifteen minutes later, Percy and Annabeth each had five golden drachmas and four buckets of candy. All in all, a good night.

**So, happy Halloween! Hope you guys had a better night then I did :/ but whateva! And sorry the theme is more Halloween than night, I just really wanted to add this to the theme challenge C:**

**Please review SA fav and all**


	20. Chapter 34: Stars

**Finally some Thalia action! She's okay, not my favorite character, but I still like her and the artemis team. BTW: I finished reading DIVERGENT by... Veronica? Valorie?... Roth, and it was really good (especially if you liked The Hunger Games and Matched)! Anyway, I got the name Tris Prior from her, because Tris (Beatrice) is the main character from that book. Thought I'd throw that in there ;D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**34. stars**

Thalia crouched down beside the young, glowing face of Tris Prior. The girl stared blankly ahead, looking up at the stars above her dead body.

_Well,_ Thalia thought sadly, _there goes another good hunter._

Instead of mourning the girl, Thalia turned to Phoebe, the only other live girl with her at the moment, and began declaring orders for regrouping the hunters and informing them of Tris's death.

After Phoebe left, Thalia stayed by Tris's side, pushing her short blond hair away from her ice-cold face.

"I'm so sorry," Thalia whispered to the girl. Every time a hunter died on Thalia's watch, she felt responsible. It didn't happen often, but she would get an odd ache in her chest, just like the time her mother told Thalia that Jason was gone.

Thalia hadn't known Tris that well, but the girl was one heck of a fighter, considering her short height. The only other thing Thalia knew about Tris was that she liked the stars.

An idea suddenly popped into Thalia's head. Once before, Thalia had watched Zoe Nightshade be transformed into the sky as a constellation by Artemis. Artemis had later told Thalia that, since she was a child of Zeus, who dealt with the sky, she could put a constellation there if she tried hard enough.

Thinking it was a crazy idea, she focused on Tris's form, and how it would look in the sky. At first, nothing happened. Then, just as Thalia was going to give up, she opened her eyes, and Tris's body shimmered, falling to dust right before her eyes. The dust circled Thalia, then rose into the night sky before becoming a hundred different stars lining up to make a fearless hunter.

**Hope you iked it! **

**SPOILER ALERT FOR DIVERGENT BOOK! (it's not that bad though, honestly)**

**Pretty short, but I was out of ideas for stars D: Haha, a couple hints to the book divergent in here, and it's FUN doing that. I need to do that again with another chapter! (example: Tris is FEARLESS, and she's in the Dauntless faction...) haha, if you haven't read Divergent, the subtle hints won't click, but if you have read it, I hope you enjoy my attempts to throw them in there :D**

**please review, etc!**

**also: any good books you want me to shout-out/hint to in other chapters? (If I've read them, but I read a wide variety of books C: ) anyway, review me and I'll try to do that! they'll be like this one, with subtle references but focused on the main characters on PJatO!**


	21. Chapter 37: Eyes

**smthng to make up to you percabeth fans after the last chapter!**

**enjoy!**

**37. Eyes**

Annabeth decided she liked Percy's eyes the best.

It was one of the few things about Percy that had never changed. He was always getting older; reckless as the sea. But his eyes stayed the same sea-green color.

Annabeth had never really cared for the stereotypical girls who thought about their boyfriends' looks all day, but it was hard not to notice Percy's handsome face. It was why Annabeth got so jealous; few girls could resist that face.

It didn't help that everyone wanted to be friends with Percy. He just had a charming persona, and you couldn't ignore it.

Annabeth certainly couldn't, anyway. From their first meeting, she had been painfully aware of his easygoing nature and _somewhat_ funny remarks. But, at the time, Luke seemed like the better _man._ Percy was just a boy, not even worth befriending, especially considering the fact that he was a son of _Posiedon._

But when she grudgingly decided it was okay to let that Seaweed Brain into her heart, he became a larger part of her world than Annabeth had anticipated. It didn't take long for Percy to become her best friend. Not even Thalia could compare to Percy. It was annoying, but Annabeth wasn't going to let him go; she cared too much for him.

And then he saves her life. Over and over. Of course, Annabeth does the same thing. It's not an option; she has to make sure those eyes stay with her.

That's what Annabeth tells herself. She doesn't like Percy; she just thinks he's kind of cute. Like a puppy. Or a baby seal. Yes, that's more appropriate.

But Annabeth is always running after Luke. She doesn't even know _why._ Luke is Annnabeth's first love; her _only_ love, Annabeth corrects at the time.

But that black-haired friend is in the background, just waiting for Luke to push Annabeth down so that he can catch her.

Neither one knows that's happening, though. Not yet.

Annabeth doesn't know who feels it first. That fluttery feeling that is signaling so many warning bells, telling Annabeth that she shouldn't be feeling that towards Percy; it should be felt towards Luke, poor Luke, who has somehow fallen to the dark side. Not that it's his fault.

Percy thinks it's his fault, though. That just makes Annabeth mad. Percy doesn't know Luke that well, he doesn't know what a good person Luke is.

That green-eyed Seaweed Brain is just being stupid and stubborn.

But that's how Annabeth comes to the conclusion that maybe Percy does like her.

He's only saying such bad things about Luke because he's jealous of him. Because Annabeth like Luke more.

It's nice, though, knowing that someone cares enough for you to be jealous.

Annabeth has never seen Luke care for her like that. But he does care for her. Annabeth thinks so.

But then she kisses Percy, and she starts thinking that maybe Luke isn't as important as Percy is to her. Annabeth has never kissed Luke before. Any boy, for that matter.

It's kind of funny, Annabeth thinks, that the boy that she shared her first kiss with was going to die anyway. If he didn't die in that explosion- and Annabeth argues with anyone who says that he did- then he'll die on his birthday, anyway. Everyone can feel the numbers ticking away, to the day Percy will die.

But it's not today. Percy comes back to witness his own funeral. Annabeth hugs him and can't believe what an idiot she's been, because she knows where he was.

On a stupid island. With a beautiful girl.

And now Annabeth is constantly saying the wrong thing, and they are both getting mad at eachother, and it's pulling Annabeth and her best friend apart.

_What does it matter,_ Annabeth thinks one night. _He's going to die anyway._

Butshe's going to try her hardest to make sure that doesn't happen.

And then the two loves of her life are fighting and Annnabeth's heart shatters when she realizes one is going to die, and all she can think is that she can't let those green eyes leave her here alone.

So Annabeth does what she's always done; think. How could Percy have come so far, but die at the end anyway? Unless the second part of the prophecy wasn't talking about him...

And then Annabeth knows that Luke is going to die. He has to.

Thankfully, he kills himself. Percy doesn't do it. Annabeth doesn't know if she'd be able to stand it, seeing him kill Luke.

And then they kiss underwater, and those innocent sea-green eyes are watching her and Annabeth knows she made the right choice in staying with Percy, the boy with the beautiful eyes, because that's who she loves.

**hope you enjoyed!**

**haha, no clue WHAT I was doing on this one, gaise. It started off describing Percy's eyes and ended with a summary of their troubling story on how they got together. I added the eye thing in there a couple of times to keep it in-theme. **

**anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, SA, AA, FAVE, etc! (seriously, I'd love some more reviews! haven't gotten many recently, just curious if anyone's still reading xD)**


	22. Chapter 38: Abandoned

**Super short AN: I'm making these chapters shorter. I'm sorry, I've got tons of ideas, just not enough time to finish them :C**

**Hope you enjoy this short chapter anyway!**

**38. Abandoned**

Annabeth sighed as she walked slowly back to her cabin from the beach.

She'd been taking quite a few trips there recently. When Percy had first left, Annabeth wouldn't go near any water. It reminded her too much of him, and it hurt to think about him. But, after one trip with Piper forcing Annabeth to come, she'd realized that she needed to be reminded of him. Annabeth didn't want to forget Percy, just to not be painfully reminded that he was gone.

Annabeth shook her head, hoping to clear all thoughts of Percy before she started crying. She was learning how to control those tears, to hide them from the world until she was alone.

Instead she looked around at the many faces of Camp Half-Blood. Some were bored, others excited, probably heading off to archery class or somewhere else that would be fun on a pretty day like today.

Annabeth envied and hated those campers. Who it was didn't matter; it was the fact that they could smile even though her best friend and boyfriend was gone. The whole camp had been abandoned by the best guy in the world, and they were laughing and talking like it didn't affect them. How could they do that?

No, Annabeth thought. That's not the right question.

Why can't _I_ do that?

**Hope you enjoyed! And again, sorry for the lack of words, I'm borrowing my mom's computer (IDK if I told you guys this yet, but my computer overheated and I can't buy another one right now) she'd nice enough to let me on here, but it is her computer, so I don't get online that much. SO if you send me a review (please do!) and I don't answer within a few days, I'm not dead, just can't get on.**

**Please review, SA, fav, AA, and everything!**


	23. Chapter 39: Dreams

**Hope you enjoy this! please review!**

**39. Dreams**

Annabeth really hadn't expected to see Percy that night.

She'd spent almost three weeks out in the countryside searching for him, unable to find anything. Jason had told them last week he remembered San Francisco near the other camp (he wasn't quite sure what the name was yet.) But Annabeth was just making sure Percy wasn't wandering around Tennessee or anywhere else.

She definitely looked like crap the first time she entered his dreams.

But Annabeth didn't care about that right now.

It was the first dream he'd had in eight months. One moment, Annabeth was running through the woods somewhere in the mountains of Tennessee, and then Percy was running beside her, trying to look at her through the sudden fog.

"Thank the gods!" Annabeth's heart soared, and she reached out her hand for Percy to grab onto. "For months and months we couldn't see you! Are you alright?" So many questions to ask him, but that seemed like the most important one.

Apparently, the most important question for him was: "Are you real?"

Annabeth started to respond, but his mind was being interrupted by another dream. Annabeth felt herself disappearing, leaving this perfect place with Percy.

All too soon, she vanished. Annabeth stopped running through the forest. She found a nice rock to sit on and cried tears of joy. One thought constantly went through her mind.

_Percy is alive._

**Hope you enjoyed! This was a fun chapter for some reason xD**


	24. Chapter 43: Dying

**Ello! This chapter is kind of dedicated to LTC415, who asked me to write this one C: (on a side note: I don't exactly write whatever number you want me to, but a **_**suggestion**_** on what I should write next is completely acceptable :D ) so, yeah, onto the fanfic C: oh, and if you haven't read TLO, DON'T READ ON. Loads of spoilers!**

**43. Dying**

Living in Kronos's body was like being engulfed in fire.

Luke had never known a worse pain, but he'd told himself over and over that it was for the greater good. Years from now, people would remember his name, know how great a sacrifice he made for the world.

Luke always told himself that. But, now that the plan had been put into action, it was harder to believe. Again and again, Luke wondered how far he would go just to get his revenge on the gods.

And now, standing in front of Annabeth and Percy, he knew he had a limit.

Kronos pushed his sword at Annabeth, trying to knock her off her feet. If she fell, she'd never get back up.

But Annabeth, bloody and wounded, still held her ground. Luke had always known she had guts. Maybe that's why he loved her, because she could handle anything. Even now, she talked to Kronos like she could change his mind.

It was like listening through a tunnel. Luke couldn't understand what she was saying, but it was obviously meant for him to hear.

From what he could make out, Annabeth was saying: "Your mother. Your fate."

And, suddenly, for a second, Luke was in control of his body again. There was no more fire. But Annabeth didn't understand, his mother was wrong about his fate. "Service to Kronos!" Luke screamed. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth's grey eyes were getting watery. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

No, Annabeth was wrong. Luke didn't know which prophecy she was talking about, but she was wrong.

"I will crush you, child!" Luke wasn't sure who yelled it: him or Kronos.

"You won't," Annabeth feebly cried. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

What she said angered Kronos enough that he pushed Luke out of the way and was in control again. The fire burned through Luke again.

"LIES!" Luke's body pushed Annabeth, and she began to fall. Kronos struck her face, causing her to slide backward.

He walked slowly toward Annabeth, as if he had all the time in the world, which, Luke supposed, he did.

Blood ran down Annabeth's mouth, and Luke's heart broke. She spoke, but all Luke heard was "Family. Promised."

Luke knew exactly what she was talking about. She was right, he did promise her. And this was one thing he could do for her. But Kronos was still in control. Luke pushed with all his might, trying to regain control, but it didn't work.

"_Promise,"_ Annabeth said again. Luke heard her perfectly this time.

He threw Kronos out of the way. Back in control, Luke really looked at Annabeth for the first time. "Annabeth…You're bleeding."

It was hard to stay in command of his body. Luke knew he didn't have long.

"My knife." Annabeth said weakly. She attempted to raise her dagger, but it fell out of her hand and landed a few feet away. Luke stared at the knife, and, somewhere in the back of his head, something clicked. "Percy, please…"

And then Percy was running toward her, and Luke could see how worried he was. Somewhere, Kronos whispered, _He loves her. Can't you tell?_

Fury rose up in Luke. His hands shook, but he had to know if Annabeth felt the same. Luke didn't even notice when Percy knocked Backbiter out of his hands. He took a step towards Annabeth, just to get a better look at Annabeth, but Percy stepped in front of him, and said, "Don't touch her."

And, there it was again. The fire, the anger, burning out of control. "Jackson…" But Luke knew what was starting to happen, and the fear of dying, no matter what the cause, scared him more than anything in the world.

Luke gasped, trying to stay in control. He had to warn them. "He's changing. Help. He's… he'd almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Kronos yelled through Luke's mouth. That was when Luke noticed where his sword was; in the glowing hearth, full of coals.

Kronos stumbled toward the hearth, and Percy tried to stop him, but he was too weak. Kronos pushed him away, and he landed next to Annabeth.

When Kronos reached for Backbiter, he yelled out in pain. The sword was hot, of course.

Luke and Kronos both stared down at Luke's seared hands, already full of welts from the intense heat.

Kronos, shocked, let down his guard for a moment, and Luke didn't let the opportunity pass. _No!_ Kronos bellowed in Luke's mind.

When Luke was running his body again, he felt the full force of pain, and collapsed. His body was still flickering, telling him that Kronos was almost ready to move on to the next part of the plan, which would leave Luke dead forever.

"Please, Percy…" It took everything Luke had just to say those words. But, luckily, Percy stood and began walking towards him, Annabeth's cursed knife in his hand.

Somewhere during the process of gaining control over his own body, Luke had realized what had to happen. He knew now what Percy's prophecy meant. Percy wasn't the hero who died, _he_ was. Luke. But there was no way Percy could kill Luke himself. Only Luke knew where the spot was, could hit it in the right spot.

"You can't… do it yourself." Luke ragged voice started. "He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… can keep him controlled."

Luke could see Percy's suspicion, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

_What are you doing?_ Kronos was beyond angry. Luke felt himself smoking from the fire.

Percy raised the knife, ready to strike. But he couldn't know where. Then he looked behind him, at Annabeth, and turned back to Luke. And finally Percy understood.

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."

Percy handed the knife to Luke, causing his heart to race. Maybe he should kill Percy. It's what the gods' deserve, anyway…

_No!_ He thought. _That's Kronos talking. I _will _make this right._

Far away, Luke heard his old friend, Grover, say something, but Luke ignored it. Instead, he opened the strap of his armor, revealing the spot just under his left arm. And, awkwardly, stabbed himself at the one spot that held him to the world.

It wasn't very deep, but Luke screamed and shouted. It was worse than fire, it was more like toxic waste. Luke felt himself glowing brighter and brighter. Kronos somehow managed to get out of Luke's body, but, for now, he was dead. Luke had saved the world. His father would be proud.

Thinking of his father, Luke wished he could tell Hermes what a great father he'd been, that Luke finally understood what he meant when he said he couldn't interfere with his fate. It all made sense.

But now Luke could never tell him that.

Luke tried to speak, to tell Percy to tell Hermes what a good father he'd been, but, just then, Annabeth and Grover limped over to them. There was something more important Luke needed to ask Annabeth.

"You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"

"Shh." She mumbled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

Luke feebly shook his head. "Think rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

She sniffled and wiped her nose. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

One last time, he needed to hold her. Luke held out his scorched hand, and Annabeth held it.

Time for the question Luke had always wondered about, but never asked.

"Did you…" Luke coughed, spewing blood. "Did you love me?"

"There was a time I thought… well, I thought…" But she looked at Percy, and he stared back at her, and anyone could see that they were in love. Luke's heart crushed, but he expected what she said next. "You were like a brother to me, Luke. But I didn't love you."

Luke nodded, and then winced. Any movement caused him pain. He tried not to think about the excruciating pain his body was in right now.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said hurriedly. "We can-"

They all knew it was too late for that. "Grover, you're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing…" A cough made it impossible to go on.

Eventually, Luke turned to Percy. Percy was loyal and brave, and Luke had to make sure he knew what had to be done now. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… don't let it happen again."

Luke had to admit, he was angry at Percy, at himself, for letting Annabeth fall for this boy. But, Luke also knew, if it wasn't himself, Percy was the best person for her. He would take care of her.

"I won't. I promise."

Percy's green eyes stayed with Luke, even when he felt himself slipping away. There were so many things he'd wanted to say, about his father, about the great things the people at camp had done for him, about Thalia… there were so many things he'd never done. But, as long as Percy kept his promise, and made things right, then Luke's job was done.

**Hope you liked this C: sorry for having it in another POV, instead of just killing off one of our main characters now, but… I didn't want to kill off, like, Leo or someone, and have all the Leonites be mad at me xD so I just re-killed another person :D oh gosh, I got a little teary-eyed writing this, because, as much as I hated Luke, you've gotta admit, his life was sad. And, writing his death from his POV made me realize that even more. Sorry, just thought I'd mention that to everyone else who didn't like Luke c:**

**Please review, SA, AA, favorite, etc!**


	25. Chapter 44: Two Roads

**Next one! :two roads! how can you NOT think of Percy, and choosing Greek or Roman? Well, okay, maybe it's just me xD anyway, yeah, I was out of ideas for this one, so it's pretty boring in the beginning.**

**44. Two roads**

When Percy and Reyna walked into the Big House, Reyna burst out laughing.

Percy was so surprised, he stopped walking. "Uh, are you okay?"

"You've_ got_ to be joking." Reyna gestured around the room. _"This_ is where you make big, life changing decisions?" And then she began to laugh again.

Percy frowned at the room. Had he never been there before, he might've found it pretty ridiculous, too. Compared to the room at Camp Jupiter, with the two Praetor seats and the somewhat court-looking furnishings, the small ping pong table and lawn chairs looked childish and silly. But Percy'd been in this room a thousand times, and it wasn't funny looking to him.

Percy sighed. Luckily or unluckily, you were allowed to have weapons in this room, unlike Camp Jupiter's war council room, where all weapons were taken away. Considering the fact that Romans and Greeks hated each other, this was going to be an interesting meeting. What happened today would affect what happened for the rest of the world. If they couldn't work together on deciding who went on the quest for defeating Gaea, everyone was in serious trouble.

Not including Percy and Reyna, there were 8 other Romans who'd come with them on their trip to Camp Half-Blood. Hazel and Frank, of course, along with Gwendolyn, Dakota, Octavian, and three other kids who Percy didn't know, but was told that they were from the first, second, and third cohort.

People, Roman and Greek, were walking in. Room had been made for about ten more chairs, and all the Romans took to one side, while the Greeks filed in on the other side. Percy, unsure of which side to sit on, finally took a seat next to Reyna, with Frank and Hazel sitting behind him. He sighed. Being a Praetor, he had to stay with the Romans for now.

Thankfully, Annabeth walked in and sat in the chair next to Percy. He smiled at her and mouthed _thanks. _Annabeth quickly kissed his cheek.

When the meeting started, Chiron came in, smiling at Percy, before he said. "First off, we would like to thank our Roman, ah, friends, for joining us." Reyna was a little too busy staring at the centaur's lower half, which was a horse, so Percy spoke up. "Thanks, Chiron."

While Chiron spoke, Reyna whispered quietly, "I thought all centaurs were wild creatures."

Percy smiled at her, "Don't worry, Chiron's only wild on the dance floor." Reyna cracked a smile, and, behind them, Hazel giggled.

Trying to listen to what Chiron was saying, Percy's ADHD kicked in, and, at some point, he noticed all of the food on the table. Some of the Romans were eating, but most were just looking at the food with distaste. Percy was looking for something good to eat, when his eyes found a bowl full of jelly beans. There were many blue jelly beans, and, just as Percy was grabbing for them, Reyna stood up, bringing Percy back to the meeting.

"You want to have only _three_ Roman campers and _four_ Greeks go on this trip? There is no way-"

"Uh, Reyna, that's _more_ than fair." Percy started, but one murderous look from Reyna told him to shut up. As usually, Percy ignored it. "I mean, they're the ones who told us about what was going on and-"

"Well, actually, Percy, you're wrong again." Octavian spoke up, addressing everyone in the room. Some of the Greek campers snickered at his outfit- the _only_ one to wear a toga- and others looked a little scared of him, like they sensed his power. "We've known about this prophecy for thousands of years. So, I agree with Reyna that _we _should have the fourth person for the quest."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Annabeth asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "The Augur of Camp Jupiter. Not nearly as reliable as the Oracle here, of course." Percy gave the Greek campers a half smile. "He slaughters stuffed animals to get information." A few laughs.

Octavian slammed his hand onto the ping pong table, causing a few cups to fall and spill. "That's not the point. The _important_ question," he said, glaring at Percy, who glared back, "is who the fourth hero should be."

Hazel stood up. "I think a vote would be appropriate for this." She looked around nervously, seeing everyone's eyes on her. "I mean, this_ is_ a council vote room, right?"

"But everyone will just vote for whatever side they are on." Reyna said impatiently. "and there are more Greeks than Romans." Percy did a quick count. Yep. 12 Greeks, including Jason Grace, who was silent, and two new campers, who Percy assumed was Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. Only 10 Romans, including himself.

"Chiron," Percy looked up at his old mentor. "What do you think we should do?"

Chiron sighed heavily. "Well... if the Romans won't cooperate unless they have four, then it only makes sense to-"

"Chiron, no!" Annabeth stood up angrily. "That's not fair!"

"Annabeth," Percy said calmly. "There really is no fair way for this-"

She turned on him. "Percy, whose side are you _on?"_

Percy just stared at her. Whose side _was_ he on? He was the camp's Praetor now, but his girlfriend and his family was on the other side, probably all wondering why he was siding with the Romans. "I- Annabeth!" She ran out of the room, pushing everything out of her way.

Percy looked at Chiron. "I need to-"

"Yes. Go." He looked sympathetic.

Percy turned to Reyna. He just looked at her, hoping she got the message. _Don't start any fights._

He felt everyone's eyes on him as he left, but Percy didn't care. Right now, he had to find Annabeth.

When Percy got outside, He saw Annabeth's blonde curls, rushing for the cabins, no doubt going for the Athena cabin.

He rushed after her, feet pounding against the grass. Up ahead, Annabeth suddenly took a turn, not going for her cabin, but... Percy's. The Poseidon cabin.

Percy slowed, and he heard the slam of the door even from this distance. A few campers topped and stared at the cabin, then over at Percy. Most of them waved excitedly at Percy, glad to have him back. Percy waved at them and smiled. Then he walked up the creaky steps of his old home, walking in and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Annabeth was crying, laying down on Percy's old bunk bed, her face in the pillow. Percy walked over to her and paused. Then he knelt and stroked her hair. Her sobs got louder, and she said something, but Percy couldn't make out what it was.

"What?"

She lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy, but she was still extremely pretty. "I said get out."

Percy smiled at Annabeth. "You do realize this is _my_ cabin, right?"

Annabeth coughed, trying to hide her laugh. Then she dropped her head back into Percy's pillow, sniffling.

"Annabeth." Percy picked her face up and cupped her cheek. She plopped her face back down.

Finally Percy put his chin on the pillow and waited for her to lift her head. When she didn't, he kissed her cheek, over and over, until Annabeth was laughing uncontrollably. She rolled over to make room for Percy, and he laid down beside her.

Annabeth sighed. "I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you, too, Wise girl. Actually, you're the only thing I remembered from my past."

"Really?" Annabeth's eyes shone with tears.

"Really." Percy smiled at her. "But, please don't cry, Annabeth, you know I hate when you cry."

Annabeth smiled at his worried face."You must really love us, huh? Greeks, I mean?"

"Of course I do, Annabeth. Me losing my memory didn't change my feeling when I got them back. But…" he sighed. "The Romans… they're my family, too, now. You guys will just have to share me." Percy smiled over at Annabeth. Annabeth hugged him, but pulled back, frowning. "I don't have to share you with that Reyna girl, though, right?"

Percy laughed. "No, Annabeth! Gods, it's kind of funny to see you jealous."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was just making sure I didn't have to beat anyone up."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she would win." Percy grinned. "You Greeks wouldn't stand a chance against our butt kicking fighting skills."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy kissed her nose. "You bet."

Annabeth hugged him once more. "You're on, Percy."

**Hope you enjoyyyyyed! Please Review and everything C:**

**Oh, for the last little Percabeth moment, I was listening to "1,000 Years"- Christina Perri ( LOVE her music C: ) and "She's everything"- Brad Paisley! He's a great country singer, go look up that song! Even if you don't like country music, it's still really good (I don't like the beginning too much, but I love the chorus 3) I don't like country music that much, but Brad Paisley is a **_**great **_**artist!**

**But, yeah, "She's everything" reminds me of Percy and Annabeth C: as does "1,000 Years"**


	26. Chapter 50: Breaking the Rules

**Heya! found some time just now to upload something! sorry everyone, I feel bad for not uploading anything D: it's still super short, though.**

**But, hope you enjoy!**

**50. Breaking the Rules**

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and together they ran farther into the dark.

"We are going to get in_ so_ much trouble." Annabeth said, smiling.

Percy looked back at her and gave her a mischievous smile. "Scared, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth laughed and had to cover her hand to muffle the sound. Honestly, she would be much more scared had it not been Percy beside her.

Actually, Annnabeth had never been one for breaking the rules until she met Percy.

They ran for the camp entrance, hoping not to get caught and getting lost in the thrill of it.

**haha, sorry it's so short! Like I said before, it's a crazy week! But next week I go to D.C.! :D excited!**

**Oh, and no idea WHAT rule they were breaking, I'll leave you all to your imaginations ;D**

**please review, SA, AA, fave!**


	27. Chapter 51: Sport

**Sup,guys? I spent a few hours working on my packets/project, think I deserve te rest of the day on the internet :D haha, I get back to work after this chapter, I just felt bad for leaving you all with one crappy short chapter :/ plus, I've had this in my head all day, and it'll kill me if I don't get it on paper.**

**Enjoy!**

**51. Sport**

Percy had laughed when he found out that he was the team captain for the Red Team.

It wasn't the fact that he was a leader that was so funny, it was that Annabeth was the captain for the other side, the Blue Team.

The last time they'd been put on opposite forces for Capture the Flag, the naiads had to take a few hours hosing down the forest, and the couple had gotten stern looks from naiads and satyrs alike for weeks.

Percy grinned at Annabeth as he made his way over to her from across the grassy clearing. She was having a little trouble with the straps of her armor, so Percy fixed it for her.

Annabeth turned, and then raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, I think you're lost." Annabeth smiled at him and pointed to where Percy's team stood, excitedly waiting for the games to begin. "You're on the other team, Seaweed Brain. Unless-" she batted her eyes. "You're afraid you're going to lose, and want to switch sides?"

"Ha! That's a lot of talk for a girl who's going to lose. I was simply going to wish you good luck. Gods knows you'll need it." Percy grinned and bent down to give her a peck on the lips. Then he jogged back over to the Red Team, which consisted of the Ares, Apollo, Hecate, Hermes, Nemesis, and Aphrodite cabins.

Personally, Percy would've liked to have Jason on his team; a sure win for the both of them, but everyone else had agreed that it wasn't fair. So, Jason was forced to go onto the other side.

The Blue Team had the Zeus, Hephaestus, Demeter, and, of course, the Athena cabins. Percy felt certain they could still beat them, even with Jason and Annabeth.

Piper came up to Percy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Chiron's ready," she said.

"Okay!" Percy shouted to his teammates. "The battle is about to begin, and I've got one thing to say. The Athena cabin is on the other team, so expect anything! Annabeth's probably got some sort of sneak stack planned, so _stay at your posts!_ We don't want her winning this, we all know she'll never let any of us live it down!" That last part was more for Percy, but they all cheered anyway. The Blue Team was cheering too, so Percy figured they were ready.

"Okay, Ares cabin, you go straight through the front line. Apollo, go for the east side, then circle around and help out the Hecate cabin, who will go to the West. Once you guys start fighting, I want Hermes and Aphrodite to follow after the Apollo kids, but give them a headstart, okay? And then go for the flag. Nemesis cabin, you all guard the flag. Got it?" They roared their approval. "I'll go with the Ares kids, on the front line."

"But… why?" an Aphrodite girl asked. "You never do that."

Percy grinned at her, and she blushed. "I know. But I can't do what Annabeth and the others expect me to. Plus, I get the feeling Jason will be there, and I'll need to keep him busy."

Everyone got into their positions, and, on the other side of the forest, Percy heard what sounded like thunder. Again, he wished Jason was on his side.

The sound of a horn blew, and they were off. The Hermes and Aphrodite stayed where they were, giving the others 30 seconds of a start. Percy jumped over vines an roots, making a beeline for the creek, people running towards him in blue helmets.

Percy stepped straight into the water, then lifted the whole creek bed up.

The Blue team tried running, but the Ares kids roared and blocked their escape route. No matter which way they ran, there was either a mean-looking kid with a weapon in hand, or a ton of water floating toward them. Percy flung the water as hard as he could at the kids.

The force struck them so hard, many had fallen down. They were all soaked, of course, and shivering now, due to the cold water and the cold night. Percy felt a little guilty, but he still hadn't found Jason yet, so he continued on, running for the Blue Team's flag.

Just as Percy was reaching for the flag, something pushed him back. He felt a shoe on his chest, holding him down, and a knife at his throat. Percy's first instinct was to think that it was Annabeth. But Annabeth couldn't push Percy down.

"Who?" Percy asked.

The figure took away Annabeth's invisibility cap, and Jason was smiling down at him. "Sup, Percy?"

Percy groaned and shook his head. "Of course!"

"Hey there, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth walked out from behind a tall oak tree, laughing.

"That's captain to you." Percy grumbled.

"Oh, sorry. Captain Seaweed Brain. My bad." Percy tried to sit up, but Jason's foot still held him down.

"Aw, come on, can't I get up?"

"Well, sure, as soon as we win. Which reminds me," she turned to Jason, who was trying not to laugh. "Do you mind giving me my cap so I can go get the flag?"

Jason handed it over. "There you go, captain."

Annabeth put it on and disappeared.

Percy sighed. "This sucks."

Jason laughed. "Hey, at least my girlfriend won't mock me for losing this game. I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"Yeah, but _my _girlfriend will."

"Who said you would win, Jason?" Piper and the others were suddenly there, weapons out, looking for any other guards. But, a bad choice on Annabeth's part, only had one guard. Sure, it was Jason, but Percy didn't think Annabeth had anticipated more than one person coming to grab the flag.

Two of the Hermes guys grabbed the flag and began running. Percy yelled, "Hurry! Annabeth's going for the other flag!"

Jason could only watch. Annabeth had given him orders to keep Percy where he was, and, if he left, Percy could get back up, and then keep him distracted. "Crap," Jason muttered.

The horn blew, and Percy heard shouts of joy, but he still couldn't see who'd won. Jason and the others ran for the clearing. Percy sat up and looked behind himself.

Annabeth looked victorious. She aw Percy staring and gave him a shining smile.

Percy groaned and fell back to the ground. He closed his eyes, terrible images of a gloating Annabeth stuck inside his head.

There was a warm pressure on his lips, And Percy opened his eyes to see Annabeth.

"Thought you were dead for a second there, Percy." She grinned. "But then who would I be able to tell about the amazing victory that was held here tonight?"

"Percy sighed, then turned over so that he was lying on his stomach. "Maybe you could tone down the gloating, at least for today?"

Annabeth laughed, then put her arm around him. "But that's the best part, Seaweed Brain."

"I hate this sport." Percy grumbled.

Annabeth laughed. "Oh, you're just grumpy 'cause you lost. But don't worry, I'll let you win next time."

Percy grinned and gave her a kiss. "Gee, thanks."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please SA, AA, REVIEW, FAVORITE, ETC.! sorry, I like caps lock :P**

**Back to my bat cave...**


	28. Chapter 56: Danger Ahead

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't been on lately, these themes are getting harder. I did the ones that were easy to write first, so now we're getting to the point that I have to take the time to think up stuff xD haha, don't worry, I haven't given up! (yet) Anyway, enjoy! **

**56. Danger Ahead**

When Percy awoke, his first thought was _ow. _His head was pounding, a thousand times worse than any headache Percy'd ever had. Something was wrong, but he could quite figure out what it was yet.

Looking around, all Percy could see was grass and trees. Oh, and tombstones.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud.

Percy rubbed his head, trying to think of what had last happened…. and couldn't remember. _Ok,_ Percy thought_. That's a little scary_. Actually, the more he tried to think, the worse his migraine got.

He stood up slowly, hearing joints crack, as if it had been a long time since they'd done something as simple as stand up.

Wherever he was, it was freezing, and Percy was in nothing but an orange T-shirt that had the faded letters CHB on it and simple blue jeans. He checked his pockets and pulled out a pen. It looked like an old writing pen, but when Percy took off the cap, it expanded into a sword. Strangely, Percy wasn't surprised. It glowed faintly in the dark graveyard, and Percy could just make out a name written along the edge. It read: Anaklusmos **(haha, let's pretend I spelt that right!) **Percy instantly knew that meant Riptide. The name gave him a sense of warmth. At least he knew _something _from his old life.

_Um, okay. I can read Ancient Greek, I have a magic pen, and I have no clue who I am_. Percy shrugged. _Completely normal._

Figuring the best way out of this situation was to find a way out of the graveyard, Percy began walking straight along, unsure of where to go. _I don't even know where my home is._

Fear clutched his heart. How was he going to get out of this?

There were no roads or paths that Percy could see, and, just his luck, no lampposts or light of any kind, besides the moon. So, Percy pulled Riptide back out of his pocket and used the light of the sword to walk along.

But before Percy could even walk ten steps, he heard a growl.

Luckily, Riptide was in his hand, so when the wolf charged toward him, Percy slashed quickly at the animal. Apparently, he'd had experience in sword fighting, because his sword hit the wolf just where Percy'd aimed, at its shoulder.

The wolf whined and backed away. Somewhere, in the distance, Percy heard more howls and growls coming from the trees.

Within seconds, Percy was surrounded. He backed away, knowing that he couldn't compete with… what, 20 wolves?

One wolf in particular caught Percy's attention. It was the biggest, for one thing, maybe twice as large as the others. Another thing was that its fur glowed. Not in a shiny coat kind of thing, but a literally _glowing _kind of thing. It was faint, yes, but still there. Percy assumed this was the leader.

_Hello, Percy._

Percy gasped. Just to add to his weird night, now there was a talking wolf.

"I- who are you?"

_I am Lupa. I've watched you sleep here for a long time. Juno sent you here._

"I've been sleeping in a graveyard?" Maybe he _didn't _want to know about his past. What kind of weirdo spends his nights sleeping in graveyards?

The wolf cocked its head. _It's interesting. You're Greek, yet here you are, the place where great roman fighters are made. Juno must have something good in store for you._

Percy shook his head. "Wait, what? I'm not Greek… at least I don't think I'm from Greece. But, if you know anything about me, could you please just-"

Lupa growled, but in a way that made Percy think she was laughing at him. _Oh, I won't interfere with fate. I will, however, teach you about the Gods and Goddesses, and demigods, of course. The basic things that you will need to know for your journey._

"Journey to where?"

_To California. To Camp Jupiter. It will take preparation to train you, though. Maybe months. But, in time, you will regain your old memories, maybe even see your old family again, if you survive your quest. Are you willing to do that? But, I must warn you, there are many dangers ahead for you, Percy Jackson._

Percy, once again, tried to think about his old family, his old life. Nothing but a headache. If he wanted to remember them again, he had to do this. Danger didn't matter right now. "Okay," Percy agreed.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, SA, AA, fav! Sorry if I misspelled something, I'll fix it if I find it C:**

**And I personally think this one was pretty boring, but it was all I could think of D: **

**Ahh! Is ANYONE else excited for the new Hunger Games movie? If you aren't, go watch the trailer again :/ **

**Haha, I remember reading them… what, last year? The year before that? I'm so happy it'll finally be a movie :D**


	29. Chapter 60: Rejection

**Ello! amazinggirl96 sent me a lovely review, and also asked for a jealous!Annabeth chapter! here you go, darling! **

**and one quick thing to address: people who review to a percabeth chap tell me smthng like: I liked it, but I'm more for Percy/Reyna. and vice versa. I want to apologize, because, if I make a Percy/reyna chap, percabeth fans get mad. I can't make you all happy at once, and it kills me, because then I won't want to write a Percy/Reyna OR a Percy/Annabeth because I don't want to make the other side unhappy. make sense? I guess what I'm saying is _please_ don't get upset w/ me in a review because I didn't write your fav couple. I'm sorry, I can't please all of you at the same time!**

**ANYWAY, long rant over!**

**hope you enjoy!**

**60. Rejection**

"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth said lightly as she ran up to peck him on the cheek.

"Hi, Wise Girl." Percy blushed a little when she kissed him, which only made him more adorable. To Annabeth, anyway.

"Are you busy today?" Annabeth didn't wait for an answer. "Because I was thinking that maybe we could go to the libr-"

"Oh! Um, actually Annabeth, I do kind of have plans. You'll never guess what Reyna got tickets for us to go see!" He grinned at her, but Annabeth's face fell immediately at the mention of the black-haired girl. The _pretty _black-haired girl.

"Percy..." Annabeth started. "I was actualy coming to see if you wanted to spend the day at the library with me today. You know, some alone time."

"That's great and all Annabeth, but we've spent the past week together, and I was hoping that you'd come with me to see some gladiator fighting."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. _"Gladiator fighting? _But, don't you think reading about that stuff is a little more fun? I mean, with the yelling and screaming, I don't think it's a very good place for so-"

Percy frowned. "But... it's gladiator fighting! I mean, come on, how often are we going to get to see that?" He tried for a pleading face, and Annabeth's heart melted. Damn those beautiful eyes.

Finally she sighed. "Okay, fine. When does this fight start?"

Percy turned bright red. "Uh, Reyna could only get two tickets, Annabeth. I mean, she could ju-"

"You were going to go without me?" Her voice continued to rise, but Annabeth was beyond caring. "What, you thought you could just sneak off with some pretty girl and leave _your girlfriend_ here?"

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but this is a great chance to do something fun, and Reyna said she could afford more than one!"

"So why did she choose you, huh? Why are you the lucky guy?"

Annabeth's eyes were burning. It wasn't fair. Just as she was getting him back, she was learning that maybe Percy didn't belong to only her anymore.

Percy sighed heavily. "Annabeth, you don't have to be jealous. It's not like that."

Just as Annabeth was going to yell some more and make an even bigger idiot of herself, the devil herself appeared, jogging over to them.

"Are you ready to go?" Reyna asked Percy, standing a little too close to him for Annabeth's comfort. She glanced at Annabeth, then looked back at Percy. Annabeth quickly dabbed at her eyes, angry for crying.

"Um, yeah, one second, Reyna." She nodded and ran towards a river in the distance. Annabeth wondered where this fight was, or if they were leaving the camp to see it. "Are you going to be okay, Wise Girl?"

"No, I'm not going to be okay! I'm your _girlfriend,_ Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth screeched. She just couldn't belive he was going to miss a day at the library with her for a chance to see some stupid fight with Reyna. "I should come first, not _her!"_

It should be a no-brainer which choice to go with. But he was making the wrong one.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it next time, Annabeth." Percy said. Annabeth felt a sting in her gut when she realized what had just happened. Percy had chosen another girl to go somewhere instead of with her.

"Yeah, whatever." Annabeth turned her head, disgusted and rejected, and stormed off, leaving Percy looking after her, sad and confused.

**Hope you enjoyed! sorry, lots of talking in this one, just trying to make it longer ;D more for you to enjoy ;D haha, I'll stop now xD **

**review and all that jazz C:**


	30. Chapter 69: Annoyance

**Ello everyone! Okay, this is REALLY short, so sorry, but I wanted to put SOMETHING up, before I start on my homework (A LOT of packets, project, etc. is due Tuesday, gotta work through the weekend to get everything done :C) but I WILL try to answer review s and such, and, if I don't answer soon, it's because homework is a b*tch. Excuse my language D: I try not to curse, unless it is desperately needed (like just now). ANYWAY, onward!**

**69. Annoyance**

Percy carried Reyna, who fit quite snugly in his arms, with Annabeth, Piper, and Jason trailing behind him.

"You know," Annabeth said crossly. "Jason could've carried her."

Both Piper and Percy gave Annabeth a sour look.

"Yeah, of course, what with his broken arm and everything." Percy said. " Don't be jealous, Wise Girl." Just to prove whom he loved, Percy leaned over and gave Annabeth a kiss on the lips.

They hurried down the path that led to the Big House. All of the heroes were wounded in some way, but Reyna was the one Percy was worried about the most. He would never admit to Annabeth how much he cared for his co-praetor, mainly because the amount scared Percy himself. The last thing anyone needed was _another _love triangle.

Percy was the first one to reach the Big House, panting from the long run while holding Reyna, whose head was tilted back maybe a little too far. Percy called for Chiron, yelling for him to bring some ambrosia.

Chiron had come in quickly, in his regular, horse-bottomed form, carrying a large tray full of little squares that Percy knew instantly was ambrosia.

He took one look at Percy's face, then at the dark-haired girl in his arms, and simply said, "Set her down."

The others rushed in, then came over to where Percy sat, on the floor, holding Reyna's hand. He pushed back her sweaty hair from her face. Jason looked like he wanted to hold her other hand, but Chiron was on the other side of her, feeding food into her mouth.

After a few critical, long moments, the dark eyes that Percy knew well opened. She looked tired, but unharmed. Percy smiled and, like an infectious disease, Reyna did, too.

The only one who was most certainly _not _happy was Annabeth. She was standing by the window, staring out, occasionally glaring at Reyna, then looking at Percy, then back out the window, her arms crossed.

But, even Annabeth had to admit, things would never be the same, the way they were before Percy became a Roman. She'd known that before Percy, Reyna, and two-hundred other Roman campers came to Camp Half-blood. It just wasn't fair that, after trying for so long to get Percy to become her boyfriend, _this_ happens.

Annabeth found her resentment and annoyance moving toward one person: Reyna.

No matter what happened from here on out, she'd always blame Reyna.

**I've decided that, someday, when I have time, I'm going to add more to this chapter (and explain the fight at the beginning, so sorry) so DON'T WORRY! This chapter won't suck forever!**

**Anywho, please REVIEW, SA, AA, FAV! I hope you liked this short chapter!**


	31. Chapter 91:Drowning

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Slightly Percy/Reyna, but only if you look closely ;D**

**91. Drowning**

The first thing Reyna felt when she fell into the water was the cold splash around her body.

Her first thought was that she was going to kill Percy for playfully pushing her into the lake.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were bubbles, millions reaching the top of the lake's surface.

The last thing Reyna felt was the sting in her eyes.

Percy had only been at camp a few weeks; he couldn't have known that she couldn't swim.

That was when she breathed in water and blacked out.

* * *

><p>After about thirty seconds, Percy realized that Reyna wasn't coming up.<p>

He dove in, not bothering to take off his shirt; Being the son of the Sea God, Percy couldn't get wet.

Percy searched, but didn't see her.

_Oh, crap,_ Percy thought. _Did I just kill-_

Then he saw long black hair swaying around, slowly drifting towards the bottom of the lake.

If Percy had been any other demigod, he wouldn't have reached Reyna in time. Luckily, Percy had the power to shoot towards Reyna and swim as fast as he could to the surface.

It took some time, but Percy pulled Reyna out of the water and set her on the bank edge.

Percy pushed on her chest, four beats each time before he put his lips to her mouth, blowing air into Reyna's body. Percy went back to pumping on her chest.

_One, two, three, four._ Over and over again.

He waited but nothing happened.

Just as Percy was going to get up and bring her dead body to the others, Reyna coughed, spewing water everywhere.

It took a few minutes to get all of the water out, but she managed.

As soon as Reyna was done coughing, Percy hugged her, not sure what to say.

"Reyna, I am so, _so_ sorry and I-"

"Stop." Reyna told him. She got up and dusted her now wet jeans off. "I don't expect you to apologize. You couldn't have known that I can't swim."

Reyna started walking away, towards New Rome, leaving Percy dumbstruck.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**A little Reyna/Percy, but not that bad xD I PROMISE I still ship Percabeth, it just seemed like Reyna would be the one who couldn't swim, what with all the times Annabeth could swim in the books. Plus, Reyna kinda blew him off at the end there, I did that to reassure those of you who think I'm not a true Percabeth fan xD**

**Oh, and I tried a different writing style this time, with less paragraphs and more plain sentences. Especially at the beginning there.**

**please review, fav, SA, AA, and all! I LOVE getting all of those things C:**


	32. Chapter 97: Safety First

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And, um, there's nothing **_**bad**_** in the chapter, but things are… suggested, so just warning you all!**

**97. Safety First**

Percy laughed at Annabeth's expression as she clicked on her seat belt.

"I'm not going to kill you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth just threw him a look, then tensed her shoulders again as Percy started the car. The _new_, _expensive_ car that his dad had bought him for his eighteenth birthday. The gods usually didn't buy their children gifts, trying not to show favorites, but everyone knew how badly Percy wanted a car, and he was also Poseidon's only demigod son. No favorites there.

Percy put the car into reverse, and carefully pulled the car out of the parking lot of his mom's apartment. It was their first date since Percy's been taken, and Annabeth couldn't help but be nervous. Add being in the car of an eighteen-year-old boy's car who hasn't driven in almost a year, and you get a little panicky. But Annabeth forced herself to relax, and she smiled. Maybe Percy wouldn't kill them after all.

Of course, just to mess with her, and because of his fancy car, Percy sped over thirty miles over the speed limit. He didn't go below 60 once. Annabeth knew because she watched the dial the whole time. The turns scared her the most.

The two teens talked about everything on their way to the restraint that Percy had picked out. It was just like old times, and that was enough to keep Annabeth smiling the whole time, and she knew Percy felt the same way.

Maybe that was why he hadn't been paying attention to the road.

There was a large truck rolling down the road at the same speed as Percy. But, it was Friday night, and the driver must've been drinking, because the white truck was swerving like crazy, and Percy had realized what was happening only just too late. He threw out his arms and shielded Annabeth from the windshield that shattered along with the front hood. Annabeth screamed once, but she could hardly hear it over the screech of the truck rubbing against Percy's own car.

Another second, and it was over. Percy and Annabeth stared at each other, then rushed out of the car to assess the damage.

Neither demigod had cell phones to call 911. Demigods plus cell phones usually equal monsters.

While Percy checked out the damage done to his car, Annabeth checked on the other driver. He was alive, but unconscious. Annabeth reached for his pocket, meaning to search for a phone, but the man's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Apparently, he wasn't as unconscious as she'd thought.

"Hey, baby, don't be grabbing down there until I know your name." He was obviously drunk, but he stared at Annabeth, trying to look at her clearly.

Disgusted, Annabeth snatched her hand back. "Look, sir, you crashed into our car, and we need to call 911 and make sure you're alright."

"Aww, caring for me, that's sweet of you, Doll, but I'm fine. I was just having fun." Then he stared down at her dress, which hadn't showed much around Percy, but it now seemed like she wasn't covered up enough.

Annabeth stomped away, back over to Percy who was grumbling. "I can't believe I wrecked it."

Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the wreckage. "I figured you would already have a cute little nickname for your car by now."

Percy grinned at her. "I've got a cute little nickname for you."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Annie."

Annabeth groaned. "Gods, no."

The drunk man called the police and everyone was asked questions and cared for.

Later that night, and Annabeth and Percy went to his mother's apartment in a cop car, Annabeth decided to never let Percy get a fancy car again.

**Hope you liked it! Not many ideas for this one, it was more a personal experience intertwined w/ PJatO. I was in a car wreck with my friend driving, and the guy we hit was drunk and actually hit on me. Well, he also tried to kiss me, which just kind of grossed me out, and was when my friend almost beat the snot out of him. Haha, that was an interesting night. But I imagine Percy would do the same for Annabeth.**

**Please review, SA, AA, fav, etc!**


	33. Chapter 98: Puzzle

**feeling pretty good about my TCAP tests so far! tomorrow is social studies! my best subject, thank the lord. (then I take the math EOC...joy)**

**98. Puzzle**

Annabeth stood over the battle map, her thoughts focused on a strategy plan. How in the world had Gaea gotten her forces around that barrier? It would take all night for the boat to go around it and they didn't have the time to-

The _Argo II_ lurched forward then, and Annabeth had to brace her hands on the table to stay upright.

It wasn't necessary, though, because suddenly strong arms wrapped around her, and, had she not known who it was, Annabeth woud have turned and punched the boy cold to the floor.

She settled for a big sigh.

"I'm trying to figure out this puzzle, Percy."

His voice was by her ear. "You worry too much. C'mon, Wise Girl, I'll go make us some pizza."

"But-"

"The puzzle will be there when you get back." She just knew he was rolling his eyes.

**again, sorry for shortness! but at least it's something, right?**

**hope you enjoyed!**


	34. Chapter 100: Relaxation

**Ello! this is a "part 2" to #60 Rejection that amazingirl96 asked for C: I had to stay in the challenge, so I chose relaxation! The ironic thing is, I'm not at all relaxed, because I have to sing in class tomorrow (music class: I wasn't there Thursday, so the teacher will make me sing on Monday) D: I'm so nervous!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**100. Relaxation**

Annabeth woke to the sounds of footsteps coming her way.

Up until that point, Annabeth had been alone in the library, save one of the library workers, a son of Athena, who had allowed her to stay a few hours after closing time. Annabeth had fallen asleep reading an architecture book.

But now Annabeth wasn't the only one here.

She set her large book down on the desk and grabbed her knife. Slowly, Annabeth walked to the other side of the footsteps, hoping to walk down another aisle and catch the person from behind.

She reached the end of the aisle and crossed to the one beside it. Up ahead, Annabeth saw the male intruder walking casually over to where Annabeth had just been sitting. Annabeth stopped. Maybe he had gotten in by accident.

No, Annabeth decided. You didn't just accidentally waltz into a locked library.

Gripping her knife tighter, Annabeth prepared to stab the man in the back, but her turned and grabbed her wrist before she had the chance.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy grinned at her, a nervous glint in his eye. "Didn't think you'd really try to stab me, but I guess I was wrong."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Thought you were some kind of killer, Seaweed Brain."

He gave an evil laugh. "Maybe I am."

It was at that moment that Annabeth remembered their fight from earlier. She had thought about it a lot, and supposed that she was being a little too protective of who he could hang out with. She knew she was jealous, but that Reyna girl was just so pretty. And Annabeth knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, so it didn't make sense that Percy loved _her_ of all people, flaws and all.

Annabeth sighed and hugged Percy, wrapping her arms around him. She burid her face into his shoulder and mumbled, "I'm sorry for earlier today, Percy."

She felt his arms circle her and pull her closer. "It's okay, Annaebth. I forgive you. I should not have of gone off with some other girl. I know I'd beat the crap out of any guy who you went out with instead of me."

Annabeth felt oddly relaxed in his arms, just standing in the middle of an empty library. Those were her two favorite places to be, though. At the library and with Percy.

The couple spent the next hour sitting at a desk and talking. Annabeth read while Percy watched her, head in his palm, and smiled.

It was the most relaxing moment of her life.

**Hope you enjoyed! please review, FA, AA, SA!**


	35. Chapter 66: Traps

**watching some big bang theory, maybe it will give me some insightful and smart-sounding vocabulary :B**

**uh, has anyone seen LoK finale? Props to bryke for creating such an emotional cartoon show! I was crying like a baby.**

**eeeeenjoy!**

**66. Traps**

Thalia and Pheobe ran quietly over the grass and roots of trees, following the familiar path to another trap set up to catch animals or anyone stupid enough to wander through the woods.

Pheobe glanced up to the trees and noticed a branch jerking like crazy. She pointed it out to Thalia and she nodded.

They had caught something.

Still hidden within the trees, Thalia notched an arrow and pointed it above, where she knew the target would be when they came out of the camoflauge.

But she heard voices and stopped. Thalia turned to Pheobe and motioned for her to scout around the other side of the trap. If their target was still alive, then it was time for an ambush.

Thalia waited for one minute before she stepped out from behind the tree. She raised her bow, ready to strike.

But it wasn't the scene Thalia had imagined.

There was a boy hanging upside down in the air with a rope tied around his ankle. Two people stood by him trying to untie the rope from the tree.

That wasn't what was so shocking. The astonishing part was that Thalia knew who was hanging upside down.

She stepped farther was from the tree, and all three of them seemed to notice her at the same time.

But Percy didn't recognize her.

He couldn't really draw his sword- Riptide- because Percy was the one hanging upside down, but the other two did. The girl had a long, thin sword, and the boy had some kind of spear. Thalia didn't realize why they had their weapons pointed at her until she remembered that she had her bow pointed at them.

Thalia dropped the bow and walked closer to the group. From the corner of her eye, she saw Phoebe staring at her like she was crazy. Thalia waved her off.

"P-Percy?" Thalia honestly couldn't believe that she'd run into _Percy_ while on a mission with the hunters. Annabeth was going to flip out.

The other two looked at eachother, then slowly put their weapons down. Thalia walked over to a bush that hid the end of the rope a quickly untied the knot. Percy dropped like a rock to the ground. He cursed, but seemed unharmed.

"Um, I'm sorry," Percy said, rubbing his neck, "but who are you?"

Thalia felt her heart drop. "Oh, Percy. I guess you wouldn't remember me. I'm Thalia Grace. I'm your friend."

Percy looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Thalia _Grace?"_ The dark-skinned girl asked. "Like, related to a Jason Grace?"

Thalia was surprised that this girl knew Jason, but she shouldn't have been. Percy was probably on a quest, which meant these other two were from the same camp as Jason.

"I'm his sister."

"I didn't... know he had a sister."

"Well, here I am! Alright, I introduced myself, who are you?" Thalia asked, pointing at the Asian boy and the curly-haired girl.

"I'm Hazel, and this is Frank. I guess you know Percy."

Percy watched Thalia, but he obviously still didn't know her. "If you really do know me, then you can answer a few questions for me, right?"

She looked into his pleading eyes, and Thalia's heart went out for him.

"I can tell you anything, Percy. You lost your memory because of Hera. You were at Camp Half-Blood for five years. You have a girlfriend, her name if Annabeth. I never told you about Jason because I thought he was dead, but it turns out-"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but you wouldn't happen to know where he is? Jason, I mean." Hazel asked timidly. She seemed wary of Thalia.

"He's at Camp Half-Blood. It's in New York. They've been building a big ship to fly to your camp."

Hazel's eyes were huge. "Fly? Like, soar through the sky kind of fly?"

"Yup." She smirked at her reaction.

"Um, I don't think Reyna will take kindly to a big ship flying into her camp." Frank said. "Terminus will have a heart attack."

"I suggest you tell them when you go back to that camp, then. I assume you already know about the prophecy of seven, and I get the feeling that you three are-"

"Thalia!" Another huntress, Melanie, called for her, crashing through the trees. She was a newer recruit and hadn't quite gotten the hang of being sneaky. "That lion that we were looking for, we found it, but it's getting farther away, and we don't want to kill it without you but-" She finally reached the group, then stopped, probably not expecting a crowd.

Thalia looked reluctantly at Percy, then nodded to Melanie. "I'll be right there. Just... give me a minute."

She turned and ran back to the trees.

Thalia looked at Percy and, before he could say anything, she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Percy, but I have to go. I'm sorry that you lost your memory and I know you'll get it back soon. You'll be together with Annabeth and reunite with your friends and everything will be like it was." She grinned at his surprised face and ran back to the woods.

She truly hoped all of those things would happen, but hardly believed it.

**hope you enjoyed! I tried to make this longer, but I also wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so if it seems kinda rush, sorry :C **

**gonna go fisnish watching big bang theory now! **

**thank you for all of the support and reviews and favorites! I hope you can review again! **


	36. Chapter 14: Smile

**thanks to amazingirl96 for the suggestion to do this!**

**listenin' to Five for Fighting because they are lovely and inspiring c:**

**eeeenjoy!**

**14. Smile**

They were late. They were late. They were_ late._

Annabeth hated to be late to a meeting.

She and Rachel were running for the Big House, where tons of ADHD kids were being held. If they didn't get there soon, someone would end up with coke in their face and cheetos in their hair, just like last time.

"Wait, wait! Annabeth, hold on for a second!" Rachel was panting, and Annabeth dimly realized that, despite being in a camp surrounded by training heroes, Rachel didn't have to train everyday and probably wasn't used to running a lot. "Can we please walk the rest of the way? It's not that far, anyway."

_"_Fine, okay." Annabeth sighed. "Um, you'd tell me if you heard anything about, um, you know-"

"I can see the future, Annabeth, not read minds. Just spit it out." She smiled encouragingly.

"Have you seen anything about...Percy?" It hurt her just to say his name. That name brought back so many memories.

Rachel looked ahead, saying nothing at first. "When I first saw Jason, Piper and Leo, right after they got back from their quest," she said finally." I... I don't know, I just got this_ feeling. _And then this image of a boy sleeping popped into my head for a second, but I couldn't tell if it was Percy or not."

Annabeth looked down, taking a minute to gather her thoughts. Percy was _sleeping?_ That wasn't what she'd expected.

"Look, Annabeth, I know you think you're alone in this, but you're not." Rachel put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Percy had lots of friends, all willing to help find him. I know for a fact that we'll find him."

Annabeth sniffled. "How can you _possibly-"_ she stopped. "Oh, duh. Of course. You're the Oracle."

Rachel grinned. "The one and only."

They laughed, and Annabeth secretly wondered how they ever couldv'e been enemies. Fighting over _Percy._

The two girls reached the Big House, but Rachel stopped Annabeth before opening the door.

"I _promise_ we'll find him. I'm pretty reliable, too."

Rachel gave Annabeth a comforting smile before walking inside, and Annabeth _did_ feel a little better.

**sorry for shortness D: But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! please review (or is it comment now?) and all that stuff!**


	37. Chapter 85: Spiral

**85. Spiral**

Annabeth hugged Percy's waist tighter as Blackjack tucked his wings in and spiraled downward, towards the sparkling lake beneath them.

They got closer and closer to the water's surface, and for a second Annabeth really did think they were going to hit the water. But at the last second Blackjack pulled out his wings, and then they were gliding calmly through the air.

Annabeth gave a squeal of delight and Percy laughed.

"It's not every day you hear Wise Girl squeal." Percy looked back at her, and Annabeth would've smacked his shoulder if he wasn't so dang _cute._

Percy didn't seem to know that it was his looks that seemed to melt her the most when he made his sarcastic remarks, and Annabeth didn't plan on telling Percy that. When he found this out, he'd use it to his advantage. Annabeth was well aware that information like that was better left in secret.

Blackjack tilted up once again, and Annabeth held on tight so that she wouldn't fall off. Percy whooped and was just naturally having a good time. Annabeth had to admit, it was moments like these that made her happy for Blackjack. Not that she didn't love the horse, but on more than one occasion, Annabeth would find a nice little present in his stall, and _Percy_ certainly wasn't going to clean it up.

That whole day was spent riding on Blackjack. The couple soared all over the camp twirling and spiraling everywhere, and, after it was over, while the Aphrodite cabin laughed at their windblown hair, Annabeth couldn't help but kiss Percy. She thought his hair was cute like that.

**Sorry for shortness! I feel terrible never updating this story D: this has been sitting here unfinished for a while, so I thought I'd kick some butt (my own) and finish it. I hope you enjoyed!**

**SPOILERS FOR BATMAN MOVIE! DOOOOOOOOOOON'T READ ON!**

**kgndfklgnrkag;nklfndklgnmdkfgkdfmsgn;kdsfngkldfgndskl**

* * *

><p><strong>okay, saw that movie and (while I was incredibly paranoid, after the shooting in Colorado) it was fantastic! THE ENDING, YOU GUYS. THE ENDING. I just have SO MANY FEELINGS after that ending ajgkhaf;klgjkas;ldrkl I'll start with EEEEEEEEE! batman and catwoman got together YES. yesyesyesyesyes. I LOVE them as a couple (almost more than Percabeth xD) omg that coffe shop ending was ADORABLE. I'm happy he didn't stay with that evil girl. I was like "yeah, he may have slept with you, but Batman didn't buy YOU a fancy bike like he did catwoman so there" hmph, that'll show her.<strong>

**and Batman kind of gave up that life for Selina. He knew it had an autopilot already, but let them all think he would die. Just to let everyone think that he was dead, so that he could be with Selina. aaaaah! so many feelings!**

**And then the robin thing. When that lady was all "go by your first name...Robin" I literally gasped and turned to the people beside me (who I don't even know) and said "did you see that coming?" the guy just laughed and went "no." he was kind of cute, and I probably sounded like an idoit, but I'm used to sounding like an idiot in front of cute guys xD. but really i had NO IDEA. my dad said later that he had suspected, but I really didn't. But it's perfect. I was so incredibly happy that he's gonna be Robin. I can't even tell you.**

**Ugh, it was so perfect. Chris Nolan, you sir are a wonderful genius. **


	38. Chapter 8: Innocence

**dedicated to DandelionsAndDaydreams because A. she sent me the LONGEST review I've ever gotten, and it was sweet and critiqued me and just had overall everything I'd like to get in a review! and B. In this review, she brought up a good point: where is Leo in my story chapters?**

**Let me explain it to everyone: I _used to_ hate Leo. I thought he was annoying, and his jokes weren't that funny, and I felt like he was trying too hard to be funny. That being said, I've reread TLH a few times since then, and he's grown on me. Now, this is recently, so I haven't quite found a place for him in these chapters yet. Until tonight! But IDK how IC he is, just because through alot of the book I would skip over whatever Leo said, I disliked him THAT much. But I'm trying to put him IC, I hope I did him justice. c: I also want to apologize for not putting him in here sooner, that's kind of selfish of me to not put him here just because I didn't like him. I put Percy/Reyna, and, to be fair, I'll try putting more Leo.**

**ha, I'm supposed to be getting ready to go bowling with friends right now. My friend has decided to double date, so she's setting me up with a "secret Mr McDreamy." should be interesting xD**

**aaaanyway, enjoy!**

**8. Innocence**

It felt weird to pull pranks with Leo and Jason. To feel like everything was normal, even though it was far from that.

Now Jason didn't remember those times where they stood and watched as Coach Hedge tried to figure out who had put vanilla pudding in his shampoo (he knew it was the three of them when Leo had earlier asked him if he'd put something new in his shampoo because it smelled really good. _Way to blow our cover,_ Piper thought.) Or the time that Leo had stuck whoopie cushions under the Coach's feet while he was asleep, causing quite an uproar when he woke up and was so surprised by the noise that he fell out of his chair.

Now they all three knew about their godly parent.

Now they all three knew that those memories were fake.

To say it was weird to pull pranks at Camp Half-Blood would be an understatement. But to say it was fun was definitely true.

Knowing that those fake memories were gone, Piper had gotten a new thrill when Leo had ushered the couple behind a large rock to watch the fireworks-literally- go off.

"Hid a few in a jacket of an Ares kid." He winked at Piper. "Should be explosive."

She laughed, then ducked down further behind the rock when a couple of Aphrodite kids passed them. Wow, they looked like... well, snobs. Most were, but Piper had found a few of those in her cabin that weren't so bad. She was finally growing accustomed to Camp Half-Blood life. But if you hang out with the wrong crowd, you'd end up like the rest of them: a pretty snob.

Piper was more than that.

"Oh, here he comes, here he comes!" Leo pulled Piper out of her reverie. His face was lit up like a kid on Christmas. He really got too much enjoyment from pulling pranks. Jason, on the other hand, looked incredibly nervous, like he thought this plan would completely backfire.

Jason looked over at Leo. "Wait- did you say it was an _Ares_ kid that you hid that firework in?"

Leo kept his eyes on the target, a burly boy walking around with a sword in his hand, probably going to sharpen it. "Yeah. Why?"

Jason looked anxious but simply said, "Oh. Okay. Just so we're clear, I had_ nothing_ to do with this."

Piper bit back a smile. He'd probably never pulled something like this at Camp Jupiter.

Leo held up a little remote with a big red button that said 'DO NOT PUSH'. He grinned at his friends. "I just couldn't resist."

Leo pushed the button.

All three heads looked forward at the chaos as a roar of explosions came out of the boy's pocket **(don't be a perv xD)**. Apparently, one of the fireworks had stayed inside the boy's pocket, while the others launched in all different directions, crackling and sparkling in a wonderful array of colors.

The boy was panicking, dropping his sword and trying to outrun the firework, which didn't work. Piper couldn't blame him though; she'd be freaking out too if her pants were on fire.

But, since it wasn't happening to her, Piper couldn't help but laugh a little. Leo was literally rolling on the ground laughing. She turned to see how Jason reacted, but he was no longer beside Piper.

She looked up, and he was already jogging over to the guy, who was now rolling on the grass, trying to get rid of the fire. Jason helped him up, then held up his hands in a gesture of apology.

The Ares camper stormed off, obviously angry. Jason walked back over to them and glared at Leo. "He asked me if I knew who did this. You're lucky I didn't give you up. You so owe me your dessert tonight."

"What!" Leo gaped up at his friend. "Aw, c'mon man! You know I need my sugary sweets!" Piper rolled her eyes at this. Gods knew that boy did _not_ need any more suger.

"If you really want your piece of cake, I'm sure I could go tell Dennis-"

"No, no! Fine. Take your stupid pudding."

The boys continued to grumble, but Piper ignored them, lost in thought.

Well, one thought, actually. The thought made her smile.

_Jason, you are such an innocent._

**Hope you enjoyed! sorry if it's not as much Leo as some may have liked, I just wasn't sure if I could do him justice in his POV. I'd rather write from another POV about him. c: Like I said, I'm only just getting used to him, he used to annoy the snot out of me, so I hope that didn't show in this chapter!**

**gonna go get ready for mystery date, but feel free to review, and SA, AA, and all that!**

**Blegh. School starts Aug. 6, and I still haaven't finished my summer assignments :C not good**


	39. Chapter 74: Are You Challenging Me?

**Hey everyone! Amazingirl96 asked for me to write a story with Blackjack and Arion! I was pretty hesitant writing this, mostly because I've never wirtten about these two, and their personalities are a little foggy for me, but I tried! **

**I think Arion is very confident and cocky. Like a prize-show dog, at the top, always perfectly groomed an all that. And Blackjack is kind of the opposite. He's determined and helps everyone, and is more of just a dog who is loved rather than a show-dog. He's not always well-groomed and is just... normal.**

**off-topic, but I bought The Help today! eeee! everyone raves about how good it is, and I loved the movie so I'm excited to start it! AND for those who love HTTYD, they're making a TV series on cartoon network! adklgnakjfgalsmkasldgnandgkjl SOOOOOO EXCITED! it's called Dreamworks: Dragons I think.**

**ALSO: this laptop is being weird, and when I type, it sometimes leaves off letters. I tried going through and fixing the errors, I don't know if I got them all, sorry D: Same for reiews. If alot of letters are missing in my message, I'm so sorry! **

**anyway EEEEEEENJOY!**

**74. Are you challenging me?**

Percy was seriously considering the sake of his sanity when he let Blackjack and Arion meet.

Only someone who was truly crazy would even let the two magical horses wthin twenty feet of eachother.

They were at Camp Jupter, though, so hopefully the campers could control the horses if things got out of hand.

It started out calm enough. The two joked about Percy's hair, much to his annoyance, and how cool it was to fly over all the other animals and make them jealous.

It was when they contemplated which food, sugar cubes or golden apples, was better that things started getting tough.

When Arion casually said that golden apples were better than any kind of food, Blackjack just backed up an looked at Percy like _Can you believe this horse, Boss?_

Pecy somehow managed not to laugh at Blackjack. "I don't think Blackjack would agree with you there, Arion. Sugar cubes are his favorite food."

_What a fool! Sugar cubes are the most wretched, disgusting-_

_Are you insane? Sugar cubes are delicious! _

Arion just stared at the other horse._ I absolutely hate them._

_So I guess you hate your mother, too!_

Which caused quite a few colorful words to fly from Arion's mouth, some even Percy hadn't heard in a while.

This was about the time that Percy got nervous, and he prayed to the gods that it wouldn't be his responsibility to tell Hazel that Arion had been beaten to a pulp by Blackjack, if it came to that. Blackjack was very defensive of his opinions on sugar cubes, and Percy had seen him playfully fighting wih other pegasi at Camp Half-Blood before.

He hadn't been paying attenion to the conversation, so when he came around, they were arguing over who was faster: Blackjack or Arion.

_We'll settle this quickly. Maybe after you are beaten, you will come to realize that suar cubes are horrible._

Blackjack whinnied, which sounded pretty close to laughter. _Come at me, bro. _**(I've always wanted to use that sentence in a story xD)**

And so it was settled. Percy had no clue what speed had to do with food, but whoever could fly the fastest got to decide which food was better.

The horses galloped over to the Field of Mars, the largest clearing in camp. Pecy jogged over to them.

"Okay, so whoever passes me first wins, okay?"

_Easy enough. _Arion's confidence carried over in his thoughts.

Percy didn't blame him for being cocky. He'd seen the horse fly at speeds that would make Zeus hurl. It was clear who would win, but he didn't tell Blackjack that.

They flew way off, as far away from Percy as possible while staying within the field.

_Just say when, Boss! _

Percy didn't know if thy could hear him shout, so he just thought, really loud, _Go!_

He was impresed. Blackjak held his own for a long time. The horses blew through the field like lightning, causing the gass below them to sway violently. It was neck and neck, right up until Arion, very discreetly, jabbed Blackjack lightly in the stomach, ctching Blackjack off guard.

_Woah! _he thought as he flew backwards, and far from the leader now winning the race.

Just as Percy started to say something, though, Arion flew ovehead, going so fast that the force knocked Percy down.

He sat up just as Blackjack slowly trotted over to them. _Hey, no fair!_

_I don't remember there being any rules against hitting. Just reach Percy first._

_Why, you no-good little-_

"Hey! Come on guys, can't we just forget this? Arion, you cheated, and Blackjack, you lost. Why don't we move on?"

They completely ingored him. Instead they began challenging eachother to do other things. Like an eating contest and who could prank Reyna and get away with it.

Percy sighed and walked away, wondering what had possesed him to let those two meet.

**thanks for reading!**

**This was weird to write, because I think they'll hate eachother in the beginning, but become really good friends in the end. So I wrote this with them not too happy with eachother, when, in my mind, they're super good friends. Haha, it was just weird to write this xD**

**blegh. Sorry for shortness. I'm nervous with how it turned out, so I wasn't as enthusiastic and detailed as much D:**

**I hope you enjoyed anyway! don't forget to click all that stuff at the bottom!**


	40. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hey everyone! It's been a while! I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, and I'm always apologizing for that, but ever since school started, I haven't been on the internet much - I can literally count on both hands how many times I've been on the internet in 5 weeks- so I want to apologize for not updating in a while. Having said that, I don't know how long it will be until I will write another chapter. I'm just not motivated, and I write so many papers in my classes (I even have to write essays in math class Dx) that when I finally have nothing to write, I'm just too tired to really write for fun.**

**When I started this story, I was hoping to finish the challenge BEFORE MoA came out, but I highly doubt I'll make it. but I promise that I WILL finish this story eventually! Please don't hate me xD I'm a teenager- I don't stay on one project for very long- but I ALWAYS come back to writing and drawing c:**

**PS:Not being online too much, I haven't read the 1st chapter of MoA, so no spoilers please!**


	41. Chapter 46: Family

**Hey everyone! Guess who kicked her butt to get out of bed to write a FF for you guys? THIS KID! This is mostly because MOA COMES OUT TUESDAY! Eeeeeeeee! Pretty exciting! Anyway, I also want to apologize for not answering reviews and such, I need to sort out my emails, but I WILL answer them… eventually!**

**Annnnnnyway, enjoy!**

**46. Family**

Percy had finally done it. He had finally proved that he could be a better father than the one he'd grown up with.

Having Gabe as a "father" while growing up, Percy had never been taught how to play baseball. Sure, he'd been to school baseball games, had even played on a couple of teams. But he had to learn the rules on his own. His mother didn't know much about sports, and besides, she was always tired from the long nights working. And Percy would never come to _him_ for help. So it wasn't until many years of watching other parents with their kids did he finally learn how to play.

Percy always told himself that he would never let his kids go through the same thing.

Percy and Annabeth had one child: a daughter. She didn't care for sports, not the normal kind, anyway. No, Selina was into the lava rock climbing and the archery at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy now understood why his mother worried so much when he went on quests. He now knew all too well.

Nevertheless, Percy and Annabeth stood behind Selina on her decision to try lava rock climbing. Of course, they also told her the risks, and tips on how to get to the top quickly.

Percy helped her adjust her helmet and kissed Selina's head. At only ten years old, her head came just below Percy's elbow.

"Be safe, okay?" Percy leaned down to look in her eyes.

Selina just laughed. "I'll be fine, Dad." She had her mother's laugh, Percy couldn't help but notice.

"The second you get to the top, you hit the red button and the lava stops."

"I know, I know!" Selina moved away and got into the position to climb.

Percy sighed and joined Annabeth a few feet away.

"She's just like you, Seaweed Brain."

"I know," Percy grumbled. "That's what scares me."

They both watched as Selina carefully made her way to the top of the mountain.

"Is your arm okay?" Percy gestured to Annabeth's bandaged arm. She had broken it when falling in training practice yesterday.

"S'okay." It was killing her, but Percy didn't need any more stress right now. Percy grabbed her other hand and squeezed it while they watched their daughter climb.

She did very well until the lava came out. The lava rushed past her, catching Selina off guard. She gasped, and instinctively moved her hand. But there was no other ledge to grab on to. This caused her left foot to slip, too. Now she was only hanging on by her right hand. Selina screamed, and both Percy and Annabeth ran to the rock wall.

Percy didn't think; he just acted. He began climbing the same wall that he had climbed many times before. But this time it was without a harness or helmet.

Annabeth was down below. She almost began to climb, but her broken arm stopped her. Instead, she gave encouragements to the two above her.

When Percy reached his daughter, Selina was crying.

"It's okay, Selina. I'm here."

"I'm scared, Daddy." Her voice quivered, but she tried to hide it.

Percy took a deep breath. "I'll get you down, sweetie. Just… climb onto my back."

"Okay." Percy shifted towards her, and she put her arms around his neck.

Percy hadn't carried Selina since she was six, and she was a lot heavier now. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so Percy didn't say anything.

Slowly, Percy climbed down the wall with Selina clinging to him.

Annabeth was waiting at the bottom, and when they finally reached the bottom, Annabeth ran and hugged Selina, then kissed Percy.

They were together as a family once again.

Percy often struggled with trying to be a better father than Gabe, or even Poseidon. One walked away from a mother and his child, and the other was a terrible husband who beat his wife and bossed around her son.

Annabeth believed Percy was better than both of those men, but it wasn't until he risked his life for his daughter that Percy knew it too. Family was important to him, and Percy knew that he'd never make Selina go through what he did.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, SA, AA, and all that jazz!**

**PS: totally random, but is anyone in ROTC? I'm taking it this year, and it is SOOOOO fun! I thought it would be terrible, but it is freaking wonderful. I guess I'm just wondering if anyone else is experiencing this great class as well? And if you aren't, you should be. I bet you'll like it c:**


	42. Chapter 42: Standing Still

**Wow, have I got some explaining to do! I am so sorry for being gone for… almost a year? Man, I bet nobody even remembers this story anymore xD **

**I have had the worst case of writer's block. I'll be honest, I've contemplated whether or not to just get rid of this story, and start the challenge from scratch, because of my block, and the fact that I wanted to have these stories based on before MoA. But with HoH close approaching, I've decided to do these stories based on AFTER MoA. Anything and everything that has happened since SoN may be referenced in these little stories!**

**Again, I am so sorry D: But I'm glad to be back! I hope to keep up with this challenge this time!**

**On with the story! Enjoy~**

**42. Standing Still **

Falling into the deep abyss of Tartarus _hurts._

At least, that's what Annabeth had always assumed. She hadn't quite hit rock bottom yet.

It felt like time was standing still. Sure, Annabeth and Percy were still plummeting towards what seemed like an endless destination, but if she closed her eyes, Annabeth was almost convinced that she was standing still. Except for all the tossing and tumbling, of course.

Percy's screaming kind of ruined it, also.

She couldn't hear much past the whipping air around her, but Annabeth had grown adept at hearing Percy's voice. It pained her to hear him yelling like that. She vaguely realized that she was screaming just as loudly, and it was in that moment that Annabeth finally understood Thalia's fear of heights.

Annabeth tried not to open her eyes too much, because it made them burn and water a little, but when she did she saw Percy above her, twisting and tumbling, just barely close even for Annabeth to reach out and touch him.

And that's exactly what Annabeth did. It took a few seconds of clumsily grabbing at air for her to grasp his hand, but she managed. His grip hurt, but Annabeth didn't mind. In fact, she was almost sad that time wasn't standing still. Falling endlessly with Percy couldn't be worse than what awaited them below.

No, their fates were much worse.

**Sorry for it being so short D: But I was excited to get a new story out, y'know? **

**Sidenote: reading through some of my old stories is making me cringe, so I may go back and fix some of them, make them better and all. So if you go back and read some of them and it's different than the original, you're not going crazy, I promise!**


End file.
